My Truth or Dare game with the HoN cast
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Something that's been on my mind for, like, ever. Rated T mostly for langauge.
1. introduction time

**Hey it's me again! Well I was browsing Fan Fiction finding a lot of games where people kidnaps the HoN cast and makes them do tortures things, so I figure, why not I? I've played a truth or dare game with the IZ cast(read it if you know what IZ is) so why not with the HoN cast? Anyway, hope you enjoy this. And for those of you who are reading my other stories, yes I am working on those too, promise. Now lets get this thing rolling!**

**I don't the HoN cast. Otherwise I wouldn't be typing up a FAN fiction now would I?**

Zoey: Ok, just where are we?

Me(but they don't know yet): *cackles a bit*

Aphrodite: What the hell is that? It almost sounds like something's dieing.

Me: *cackles even harder*

The Twins: Dieing?

Stevie Rae: Damien? You're the brain here, what is that?

Damien: I have to agree with Aphrodite here, it actually sounds like something's dieing. Probably a hyena.

Everyone: HYENA!

Me: *cackling even harder*

Zoey: Someone is actually psychotic enough to have a hyena and just have it die in front of them?

Stark: Even Neferet's evil laugh has nothing on this.

Neferet: Hey!

Zoey/Stark: What're you doing here?

Me: *still cackling*

Aphrodite: Okay, whoever you are, show yourself and shut up that obnoxious sound, and answer our questions.

Me: Hahahaha… Oh Aphrodite so impatient. But okay. Neferet, and the other's are here because I brought you here.

Erik: Well that answers that question, but opens so many other.

Me: Now I'm sure I heard that line before.

Erik: *ignored me, because he's an a-hole* Like who are you?

Me: Huh?

Everyone: Your name!

Me: Ohh right. Okay. CLAP ON! *claps*

*lights turn on in my area showing a 16 year old with dark brown hair with blue streaks in a Gir shirt and the rest of the studio*

Zoey: Are we in a…

Me: Studio? Yes, yes you are. My studio!

Erin: And you…

Shaunee: …Are who?

Me: I'd tell you my real name if this wasn't on the internet. You know security reasons. And I do have an account name for this thing but it's way too much of a mouthful…

Aphrodite: Is this heading anywhere?

Me: *ignores her* So you can call me 16.

Erik: Isn't that just a number?

Me: Yeah, but it's the only part of my account name that actually sounds like an original name for a 16 year old girl. Don't'cha think? *leans in up to him*

Erik: Uhhh… why are you….

Me: I don't know. *backs away*

Jack: Just out of curiosity, what is your account name?

Me: You wouldn't get it.

Dallas: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Mean's that if I tell you, it'll only bring about more questions. And I only really set the grounds on where you are all at, who I am, aaaand that's it. No need for more questions then you have.

Stevie Rae: I'm sure it can't be that bad.

Me: Ugh, fine, it's IloveZimandNny16.

Everyone: You love who and who?

Me: Told ya'.

Dragon: But that name makes no sense. Why would have an account name when…

Me: Shut it Dragon. Your already on my "don't like" list. Don't make it worse for yourself.

Dragon: …I'm on the what now?

Aphrodite: You have a "don't like" list?

Me: For this thing yes. I also have a "like list". And a "slight pity list". But that one only has one character on it.

Aphrodite: Kaaay. Freak.

Me: Thank you.

Zoey: Wasn't that an insult.

Me: Not for me!

Zoey: Okay.

Dallas: So why exactly are we here anyway?

Me: Isn't it obvious? I wanna play a game. And you guys are going to be my vic- I mean my contestants.

Stark: Why do I get the feeling your going to put us in torture death traps and put on a Jig-Saw mask and torture us to death for your enjoyment?

Me: I don't know. Maybe you seen too many Saw movies.

Stark: Have you?

Me: Me? Nah. I'm not into scary movies. Never seen any of the Saw movies. I only know about those facts because of those Scary Movies, movies. Oh and someone told me about Jig-Saw after I made a mask that everyone thought I made to look like him.

Stark: …Just what game do you plan on "playing".

Me: My all time favorite on this website; TRUTH OR DARE!

Zoey: Oh man, is this going to be like what we went through with Twin and Gnomey?

Me: It shouldn't be. I only plan to kill off one of you. And that's only because I made a deal.

Erik: With who?

Me: That's not important right now is it now?

Erik: …

Aphrodite: So, who starts?

Me: Hehehe.

Aphrodite: What's so funny?

Me: Hehehe.

Aphrodite: Okay really. Stop laughing.

Me: Hahaha!

Damien: Uh, 16 is it? Shouldn't you…

Me: *starts laughing loudly*

Erik: Wait a minute…

Dallas: That was you who was laughing when we came in?

Me: Hahahaha*gasp* Yeah that was me..heheh Hahahaha

Jack: Why?

Me: Hahaha,*gasp* don't know. Hehehe, I just laugh like that.

Stark: You laugh like a dieing hyena!

Me: HAHAHahahaha*gasp* yeah. And I hold that fact with pride. Hehehehe

Neferet: You actually want people to think that you laugh like that?

Me: *calming down* Hehe, yeah. Well it's better then being known for your silence, you bitch*I say while smiling* Hehehe.

Neferet: Uh…

Me: Okay! Well here's how it works out: You all know I have two list with all of your names on it right?

Damien: I thought you said…

Me: Yes two. And one with only one name that doesn't count.

Damien: …

Stark: And this is important why?

Me: Because they're my "Fav character" list and my "Hated character" list.

Zoey: Why would you make lists' like those with us in them?

Me: Soley for this reason.

Zoey: And this reason is..?

Me: Like I said, we're playing Truth or Dare. But with a couple of changes. And when I saw a couple, I mean a whole lot of changes.

Erik: What kind of changes?

Me: Well for one, you guys have absolutely zero choice as to whether you get to do a dare or tell the truth.

Zoey: So your just going to tell us what to do?

Me: Kind of.

Zoey: What do you mean kind of?

Me: I'll give you a heads up who's getting the dares and who's going to answer truth questions. But…

Aphrodite: So who's on which list?

Me: *sigh* Fine. The peoples who get the question are the people on my "Fav character" list. And the peoples who gets to the dares are the people who are on my "Hated character" list.

Damien: One: It's people. Two: Who is on that list.

Me: One: I know. It's just how I talk. Two: I was about to explain who was on it. Three: They are Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, of course, Rephiam, again, of course, Aphrodite, the Twins, Jack and finally Damien.

Dallas/Dragon: You got that damn bird on your Favorite Character list!

Me: Yes. You got a problem with that?

Dallas/Dragon: Yes!

Me: Huh. Well… SUCK TO BE YOU!

*Everyone just stares at me*

Me: Anyway, those who are on my "Hate character" list are as followed: Neferet, like you all didn't see that one coming, Kalona, Dragon, Dallas, Erik and Loren.

Loren: Of course.

Me: Hey if it makes you feel any better, your only on the dare list because my "slight pity" list doesn't count here.

Everyone: Pity?

Me: What? I'm not saying I like Loren. In my opinion, that damn pedophile got what was coming to him. And I was only ticked off about his death because he died too quickly. Not giving me a chance to kill him myself. Probably more brutally.

Loren: Gee, thanks.

Me: Your welcome. Anyway as I was saying, but after a while, I know now that although what he did was a huge dick move, he only did it because of Neferet. And then later back stabbed from her by her killing him like that.

Everyone on my like list and Erik, Dallas and Dragon: Huh?

Me: You all didn't know that. Huh. Heath did. Oh well he's dead now.

Zoey: Wait if you can bring back Loren,

Me: And Jack.

Zoey: Then why didn't you bring back all the other people who died?

Me: Because I got nothing to do to them. No questions that need be asked. And plus with Heath and you mom, they were just going to die again, and it would be useless to make the same deal for people I have no purpose for people who are dead who is just going to die again.

Stark: That's kind of cryptic.

Me: Isn't it?

Loren: Does that mean your going to kill me?

Me: Me? No I'm not gonna kill ya'. It just means your now aware that your gonna die.

Jack: Wait, I'm gonna die?

Me: *glomps him* Yes. But your not the one who's going to die. Oh man I soo wish that you didn't have to die in the 8th book.

Jack: Can you let me…

Me: But don't think of it like your being hunted by the Grim Reaper, everyone dies. Just think of it as your extra aware of it.

Jack: Kay. Could you let go of me now please. Your kinda crushing me.

Me: Huh? Oh yeah. *lets go* Sorry. I'm a hugger.

Jack: Figured that.

Aphrodite: So is this stupid game going to start or what?

Me: Not right now. But soon. Soo very soon.

Aphrodite: *freaked out* You sure only one of us is going to die?

**Yeah, yeah corny way to end a truth or dare game/story. Oh and little side note. I'll probably make a bonus chapter if people have other dares and question to ask that DON'T involve any characters dieing. I'm in a dept right now. And I promise more will come soon. So just R&R for now. Next edition will have some goodie-ness in there. And yes I do actually laugh like that. Mostly at skool really. Weird huh? See yeah!**


	2. just to clear things up

**WOO! I'm updating! Really need to make a habit out of that. Anyway this time I'll start with the Truth and Dares. The first chapter was actually just an introduction. ENJOY!**

**Why must I type this in? I'm not Kristin or P.C. Cast! I don't anything from House of Night.**

Me: Weeh! Time to start the game!

Aphrodite: About time.

Me: Don't count yourself lucky just yet.

Erik: Almost afraid to ask why.

Me: Because I only covered the basics last time.

Zoey: Basics?

Me: Yes. I told you all how half of you will get truth because you're on my "Like list" and the other half gets dares because they're on my "Hated list" right?

Everyone nods their heads.

Me: But what I didn't tell you, or in this case, warn you, is that even though, for the people I like, the truth questions you get will be on the boarder lines of too personal, a combination of twisted and sick, and of course, almost a bit perverted.

Zoey: Okay. Why?

Me: Because, my mind is sick, twisted, perverted, thanks to the friends I hang out with at skool, and, of course, goes into things that I'd rather not think about. But I find that if I get to hear the truth or see it personally, it'll give me closure.

Stevie Rae: If your friends do that to your mind then why do hang out with them?

Me: I didn't know they had such filth in their minds till WAY later. And by then they already tainted my mind, and actually right now, I'm pretty much used to it.

Stevie Rae: Oh. Okay.

Me: Oh, and when I want to ask a truth question, you'll all know because I'll give all my "like" peoples a trivia question about me. And the person who gets it right gets to be the one who gets to answer the truth question. Oh and they also win this. *holds out a gold looking key with a skull design on the top*

Aphrodite: A key?

Me: Yes. A key. But this key opens up that door. *points to the camera closet*

Zoey: Where does door lead to anyway?

Stark: The exit hopefully.

Me: Nope. The exit is actually over there. *points behind them to the darkest part of the studio*

Stark: Why is it so dark over there?

Me: The lights went out. And I figured it looks better that way.

Stark: Of course

Me: So anyway. That door is actually just a empty closet with a little hidden camera in it. I call it the camera closet!

Aphrodite: Very creative.

Me: Yeah I know. But it was the only name that fit.

Stark: Who gave you that name anyway?

Me: From Gaz.

Stark: Who's Gaz?

Me: She's from IZ.

Stark: And this applies to us how?

Me: I don't know you're the one who asked.

Stark: …

Aphrodite: So what's the point of this camera closet anyway?

Me: It gives you get the option to answer your truth the question in public. And before anyone asks; no it doesn't apply to the peoples getting the dares. Mostly because it has to be dealt with in either a larger area or out of the studio with a hidden cameras placed on them.

Zoey: Do you seriously think these things out?

Me: Yes. I like to think WAY too much, and I have WAY too much free time to think.

The Twins/Aphrodite: It's called a social life.

Me: Shut up! I know that. But I hardly have one.

Damien: So uh, are we going to start?

Me: Huh? Start? Oh yeah! Sure! We'll start with the truth questions, since we covered them. And I really don't want to start to explain the ways of my Dares right now.

Everyone: …

Me: So lets get this thing started. Everyone remembers who's on what list?

Everyone nods.

Me: Good. Now lets see… *thinks for a while*

Erin: *whispers* Is it really that difficult to think up of a question twin?

Shaunee: *whispers back* For her it looks like twin.

Damien: *whispers to the twins* Would you guys stop that, what if she hears us and puts us on the dare list?

Me: AHA!

Everyone screams from shock

Me: I got it.

Everyone sighs.

Me: Okay here's the question for all of the truth people: Who's my all time favorite comic book character? Zoey?

Zoey: Uh, Batman?

Me: Nope. Good guess though. Stark?

Stark: The Joker?

Me: Nope. And for future reference, it's not someone from Batman. Erin? Shaunee?

Erin: Super man?

Shaunee: Lex Luther?

Me: Nope and nope. Not really into Superman. His plot is too confusing. Stevie Rae?

Stevie Rae: Spiderman?

Me: Oh now we're getting somewhere. Your really close, but unfortunately no. Rephiam?

Rephiam: What's a comic book?

Me: Duly noted. Raven Mocker still is being tutored in modern day society. Damien? Jack?

Damien: Uh, the Green Goblin?

Jack: Venom?

Me: Damien: No, he's too freaky. Jack: Oooo you are so close it shouldn't be this funny! Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: That Carnage freak?

Me: DING DING DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! *tosses Aphrodite the camera closet key*

Aphrodite: *catches the key* You actually like that psycho?

Me: Duh. Carnage is the shit! I once had a dream where he and Venom kidnapped me and his suit reproduced and attached itself to me! Such an awesome dream. *looks away with a dreamy expression on my face*

Zoey: His _suit _reproduced?

Me: Duh. Yeah. It's a symbiotic alien suit. It reproduces like a worm. Splits itself and two and goes on with their "lives". *uses air quotes*

Zoey: Still…

Me: Anyway. On to the matter at hand. Aphrodite won the key which mean she's safe for the rest of the game after she answers her truth question.

Aphrodite: Which would be?

Me: Why the hell are you such a bitch? Especially since most people here knows that you can actually be _nice_.

Aphrodite: Well lets see how you turn out when you have parents like mine. I grew up in a environment which involved my mom getting drunk half the time and my dad OD-ing and being told that if I make my suckish parents image look bad then I'm the worst. Now can we get this truth question over with?

Me: ….That was the truth question.

Aphrodite: What?

Me: Yeah. I've always wondered why you try and show yourself off as a bitch when you can be nice.

Aphrodite: Huh, not as bad as I thought it would be.

Me: Well I actually thought it would turn out different. But I'll take that key back. It took a whole lot to get a key like this. And I don't to waste it.

Aphrodite: No problem there. I want no souvenirs of this trip. *hands over key*

Me: Kay, suit yourself.

Stark: So what now?

Me: I don't know. But next time I'll be doing the dares. Hehehe the dares. Finally. MWA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA!

Dallas: I have a bad feeling about this.

Erik: Your getting this feeling now!

**Yes I know I only did one truth question. And no that's no the real reason why Aphrodite is a bitch. It's just a theory I have about her. Anyway R&R and all that… BYE!**


	3. first dare as a warning to the rest

**I am having way too much fun with this fan fiction. Okay, I swear after this chapter then I am going on a brief little hiatus until I continue the rest of my other fan fiction. Really lacking off there. Anyway this chapter will finally have a dare in it. WOOO! And I promise it'll be whacked. Not as whacked as the others but still just to warm you up. Anyway, read on.**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. HOUSE OF NIGHT. I just don't.**

Me: Alright times for some dares! WOO!

Erik: Well I'm out.

Me: Not yet you jerk-off. It's not you that I plan to dare today.

Erik: That's not what I meant.

Me: I don't care.

Loren: Can we just get this over with?

Me: Oh I wouldn't be too quick for your turn.

Loren: Why not?

Me: Hey you know what's weird? *ignoring Loren's question*

Loren: *giving up* *sigh* What?

Me: My dreams.

Aphrodite: Random much?

Me: Oh yes very. But its oh so, sadly true. But that's for another chapter.

Aphrodite: …Chapter?

Me: Anyway, what was I talking 'bout before I started talking philosophy?

Stark: You weren't talking…

Me: *cutting him off* That's right I was about to give someone a dare. Now lets see. Who should I dare first?

Stark: …

Erin: Let it..

Shaunee: ..Go, Stark.

Damien: It would be easier if we just stopped questioning.

Me: Now lets see, I am anxious for Kalona's and Loren's dare, but they'll have to wait. Dallas' dare maybe, but I don't know…

Erik: Are you seriously thinking out loud who your going to dare next?

Me: *didn't hear him* Hmm nah, it'd be too much too soon in this thing.

Erik: *face palms*

Me: Dragon's out because I don't waste his dare like that. I need it for when it's appropriate.

Dragon: When what is appropriate?

Me: *ignores him* Hmmm I guess that only leaves…. Yes! *snaps* Its perfect. Won't be too much, and no body will expect anything more of me later.

Neferet: What are you blabbering about?

Me: *clears throat* Ex-High Priestess of the Goddess Nyx, Neferet! This is your dare! *I say all profound*

Neferet: You dare question my standing with the Goddess and use her blessed name?

Me: Cram it Neferet I know for a fact that your not with Nyx anymore. In fact I know it so well its actually downgrading it calling it a fact. And yes I dare's. Now will you shut up so I can give you yours?

Neferet: Do all you wish, you cannot break me.

Me: I can certainly try though right? *I say with a sly smile*

Neferet: What did you have in mind?

Me: Hmmm, oh I don't know how's about this one for size. *clears throat again* Neferet I dare you to enter my mind completely. Every fact you can find in there you probe. And I know you have that ability to probe peoples mind so don't use the excuse you can't. It's the very same power you have that made me suspicious of you from the very beginning.

Neferet: You want me to do what?

Me: You heard me. So don't make me repeat myself. I really don't want to.

Damien: Uh, 16? You do realize what your daring Neferet right? Every secret you have she'll know.

Me: Exactly. But that's not I'm worried 'bout. And yes I know what I'm doing. Now would you please.. Neferet needs to do her dare.

Neferet: if this is what you want me to do, then fine I accept.

Me: Good. 'Cause you really don't wanna play the alternative game if you refuse.

Everyone else on my "hated" list: What alternative?

Me: Huh? Oh the alternative is just a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors…

Loren: That doesn't seem to bad.

Me: …My way. And I invented those rules when my mom really ticked me off.

Loren: Okay then. Now it sounds bad.

Dallas: Has to be a better alternative then the dares we may get. 'Cause it's just rock paper scissors compared to truth or dare.

Me: Don't assume things before getting all the real knowledge. That's what got you on my "Hated" list in the first place. Same goes for you and you *points to Erik and Dragon in that order*

Erik/Dragon/Dallas: What'd we do?

Me: Your were all humongo ass-holes.

Erik/Dragon/Dallas: Doing what?

Me: Would you stop that. Neferet needs to focus to do her dare.

Erik/Dragon/Dallas: Fine.

Me: *eye-twitches then I face palm* Okay Neferet, get this over with.

Neferet: Alright then.

Me: *being bored wondering when she'll either start or finish*

*after a few moments*

Neferet: Oh my… No! What the hell is wrong with you! Your mind has to be the most… I don't even know how to describe it. Disturbed doesn't even cover it. AHH! I don't think I'll ever un-see what I've seen in your mind. I feel violated deeply.

Everyone goes wide eyed at Neferet then stares at me with looks of shock and fear.

Me: *looking at my nails* What?

Zoey: If Neferet reacted like that *points to a traumatized Neferet* then your more messed up then you lead on.

Me: That's what I keep telling people. But nobody believes me though. I keep telling them if they were to look in my mind they'd say different. And well here's proof. *points to Neferet who's cowering in a comer* I told you all, if your reading this.

Loren: Now I'm generally afraid for my dare.

Me: Honey, if your scared now then you need to check your way of thinking. But I wouldn't worry right now. I'm gonna go in turns. Truth then Dare, then truth again then dare again, and so on.

Zoey: So the truth questions are next?

Me: Yes. See ya'll later! *walks to the dark part of the studio*

Stark: Where're you going?

Me: Home. Gotta get up early for skool tomorrow. We're going to a baseball game tomorrow. Plus I wanna hang with my bro. And I got ju-jit-su tonight. See ya! *walks out the door*

Zoey: She takes ju-jit-su?

**Yes I do take ju-jit-su. I'm still new at it though. And I actually do have a baseball game to get to at skool tomorrow. My skool is awesome! Anyway, yeah sorry for the shortness of this thing. Wasn't a whole lot to explain about the dares except the alternative is a game of rock paper scissors my version. And it's brutal.** **And yes I promise there will be better chapters later. But first I'll go on a little hiatus till I get new chapters of my others stories up. So bye!**


	4. another dare

**HEY! I'm back. That's right I'm back from my little hiatus and ready for more chapters. But be warned, it might take a little longer to post these things. This is so, so that I might work on my other stories at the same pace. I mean it. I have some comments were a lot of my readers thought I was in a coma. Not good. Anyway, read on.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Zoey: How long have we been here?

Damien: I'd guess around 21 days.

Erik: Great, we're officially prisoners to a crazy girl.

Dallas: Wouldn't it be a little too early to judge just yet?

Erik: *points to the still traumatized Neferet*

Dallas: Point taken.

Aphrodite: Goddess when the hell will she come back? If she wanted to "play" her freaky little game then why the hell is she making us wait so long?

*the front door slams open*

Gir: SHE'S JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL… LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD! SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!

Aphrodite: What the hell is that thing?

Damien: Looks like a robot.

Stark: What the hell is a robot doing here? And why is it singing Journey?

Me: JUST A CITY BOY… BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT! HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!

Stark: Oh Goddess, it gets worse. She's singing with that thing.

Jack: At least it's a good song. And she has good vocals for it.

Aphrodite: Anyone can have good vocals for that song.

Me/Gir: A SINGER IN A SMOKEY ROOM… THE SMELL OF WINE A CHEAP PERFUUUUMME! FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT… IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON *I'm swinging Gir around in a circle*

Erik: Please tell me that she's high. It would make a whole lot more sense if she was high.

Dallas: Or if we were all high.

Me/Gir: STRANGERS, WAITING… UP AND DOWN THE BOULLEVARD! THEIR SHADOWS, SHEARCHING THE NIIiiIGHT!

Stevie Rae: Well at least she knows how to make an appearance.

Erin: True..

Shaunee: ..That.

Me/Gir: STREETLIGHT, PEOPLE! LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION! HIDING, SOMEWHERE IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHHT!

*everyone covers their ears from Gir's loud voice*

Aphrodite: Damn that robot has a high volume!

Me/Gir: WORKING HARD TO GET MY FILL. EVERYBODY WANTS A THRILL! PAYIN' ANYTHING TO ROLL THE DICE JUST ONE MORE TIME! *I'm spinning around with Gir again*

Zoey: Anyone else think that she and that robot have something between them?

Stark: I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was that things master.

Me/Gir: SOME WILL WIN, SOME WILL LOSE… SOME WERE BORN TO SING THE BLUUUES! OH THE MOVIE NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON! *spinning with Gir while holding his little robot hands*

Aphrodite: Goddess will they ever stop?

Me/Gir: STRANGERS, WAITING… UP AND DOWN THE BOULLEVARD! THEIR SHADOWS, SHEARCHING THE NIIiiIGHT… STREETLIGHT, PEOPLE! LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION! HIDING, SOMEWHERE IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHHT!

Stark: I say we shut them up next line of the song.

Everyone: Agreed.

Me/Gir: DON'T STOP, BELLIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING! STREETLIGHT PEOPLE, WAOOHH, WAAOOOOHHHHH! *I throw Gir in the air*

Everyone: 16!

Me: Huh? *Gir lands on my head*

Aphrodite: Finally.

Me: Oh. The House of Night cast. See Gir? These are the peoples I was saying to yous about!

Damien: Oh… there were so many grammar mistakes there I don't know where to begin.

Gir: Ooooo. So these the vampies yous wanting to plays truthie's and dareie's with?

Everyone just goes wide eyed.

Damien: That robots grammar is even worse.

Me: Yeah-huh. And I gotta do's my gamey with them nows. Okie dokie? Now goes back to you's' Masta. I'm sure he not be happy if you's not back soon.

Gir: Okie Dokie 16! *hugs my face and rubs his robot cheek against mine* I loves you!

Me: And I love you too Gir. *I hug him back*

*Gir leaves*

Me: *notices the stares* What?

Stark: So many things.

Me: Like?

Stark: What the hell was that thing?

Me: _He_ was Gir. He's an Irkan Sir unit from Invader Zim. Or it would be more correct to say he's either the most advance Sir unit or the most defective Sir unit. I don't know. But he makes for a great company.

Damien: How can a robot have a gender?

Me: *shrugs* I don't know. He just does. Now can we…

Zoey: Wait. You said Irkan. Is that some kind of robot manufacturing company? Or is that like some kind of alien race.

Me: *face-palm* Honey, have you ever heard of a manufacturing company called Irkan? He's obviously an alien robot. And beside, HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW THE NAME OF YOUR FUTURE ALIEN MASTER'S RACE!

Zoey: What?

Me: Never mind. Can we just continue with the….

Stark: How do you know an alien's robot?

Me: We still keep in touch from our game of truth or dare in this place.

Erik: You actually played this game with someone else here? I bet they were went through hell here.

Me: Wow. Can you stop being a jealous ass-cream for one day? No. I didn't really torture them. The dares and truth were mostly simple stuff from that game. There were so few times were people were actually tortured. And the most is when I took dares from reviewers.

Dallas: And the rest…

Me: *eye-twitch* I don't like to talk about it.

Zoey: Why not?

Me: Because I was the one who was tortured. Horribly. *eye-twitch*

Stark: How did you get tortured.

Me: In that game we took rounds, and when I foolishly made the choice of choosing Dare… *shudders*

Stark: Wait, why is that in that game this, "IZ" cast gets a choice, but we don't?

Me: Because I had to play with a smaller cast. And I am not risking going through what Gaz did to me!

Erin: Who's Gaz?

Shaunee: And what did she do to you?

Me: *sighs* okay fine. Camera Man?

Camera Man*shady guy behind a camera*: Yeah?

Me: Play the footage.

Camera Man: Okay.

*Giant T.V. comes out of no where*

Stark: Let me guess. This T.V. is for flashback purposes, right?

Me: Yeah. Play the footage Camera Man.

Camera Man: Yes.

**Gaz: Now lets start. 16, truth or dare.**

**Me: I know I'm gonna regret this but... dare.**

**Gaz: Good. I dare you to spend five minutes tied up inside a tank..**

**Me: That doesn't seem so bad.**

**Gaz: I'm not finished. You have to spend 5 minute tied up in a tank with tarantulas!**

**Me: *my face drops in fear* wh-wh-what?**

**Gaz: You heard me.**

*screen goes fuzzy for a minute*

**Gaz: I'll count down the clock ok 16?**

**Me: MMMMHHHMMMMM! *looking at the damned tank***

***Gaz tosses me inside and they start crawling on me***

**Me: HHMMMMMMM!**

**Dib: Come on Gaz she's really suffering in there.**

**Gaz: Nope she has at least one minute left.**

**Me: MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM!**

**Gaz: Few more seconds left.**

*screen goes blank*

Me: *eye-twitches* Never speak of that horror again.

Zoey: You were actually bagged and gagged into a…

Me: NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!

Zoey: Okay, okay. But really that's cruel.

Me: *throwing a hard death glare at her*

Damien: Hey, maybe we should play the game now. *trying to cheer me up*

Me: Yes. Lets. *crazed look on my face*

Erin: Way to go..

Shaunee: … Queen Damien.

Me: Okay. Trivia Time. For all the people I "like"…

Rephiam: This will not end well.

Me: Know what? I'll skip the truth questions today. I'll go do a dare. I'm in the mood now.

Everyone on my hate list: Crap!

Me: Dragon! Fencing Master and the only head of the warriors of Erebus of the Tulsa House of Night. This is your dare!

Dragon: Crap.

Me: The dare I have in mind for you is for me to get rid of all my anger and take it all out on you!

Dragon: Okay. Umm..

Me: Come on. *grabs him by the collar and drags him in my yelling room* Maria! I'm gonna need Mummy's Little Helper! *chainsaw poofs in my hands* Thank you!

*door slams*

Stevie Rae: What do you reckon she's gonna do?

Zoey: Maybe Dragon was the one who was gonna die?

Stark: I don't know. With her, it seems too soon.

Damien: You have a point there Stark. But I guess we'll have to wait and see for ourselves.

Jack: Oh, I hope she doesn't go too far.

*three hours' goes by*

Aphrodite: Ok. Just how much anger was she holding back? This is taking forever.

*door finally opens*

Me: *walking out the door covered in gore**inhales deep breath* Thank you for that Dragon. I feel so much better now.

*Dragon walks out all shakingly*

Zoey: Well I guess he's not the one to die then.

Rephiam: That's not good on my part.

Dragon: Y-y-y-you kn-kn-kn-kn-know 16. It's-s-s-s n-n-not g-g-g-g-g-good t-t-t-to hold all th-th-th-that back.

Stark: She really has that much anger in her?

Dragon *nods feverishly* How she conceals it is beyond me.

Dallas: Why is she covered in gore?

Dragon: There was this death row convict. She went nuts.

Me: I always knew that chewing someone out and doing that would help relieve my anger issues. *rubbing some blood of my chainsaw* Maria! Mummy's Little Helper did it's job! *the chainsaw disappears* Thank you.

Zoey: You okay now?

Me: Yup. Thank you for asking. Sorry I dodged the truth asking. I'll do it next round or now if you want….

Aphrodite: Next round's fine!

Erin: Yeah, we don't…

Shaunee: …mind the wait.

Me: Okay, then. Suit your selves.*humming You Give Love a Bad Name*

Shaunee: *leans and whispers into Damien* We're not gonna…

Erin: *leans and whispers into Damien*… Make it here are we Damien?

Damien: *stares at me still humming looking at nothing* I can't tell at this point.

Me: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!

**Yes that opening was necessary. Wanted to bring this thing back with something wild, kind of a mind-f*** and something that all makes you question my sanity. Yeah I know in the last one I said I would do truth again, but that memory… I had to. Nothing else would make me feel better. R&R, and I'll see you later.**


	5. finally the truth!

**I'm back! And skool is officially out! Wooo! And I am soooo taking advantage of being home alone as long as I can. How? By writing all my stories for you to read. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, wait, wait! Nope don't own.**

Me: Alright. I'm back, my mind has Livin La Vida Loca playing in my head over and over again, from that one you tube video, all my anger has been released, and I am ready to play some torturific truth or dare! WOOO!

Stark: We should be so lucky.

Me: Wow, your filled with sarcasm aren't you?

Dragon: You know you shouldn't hold that much anger in…

Me: Oh like your one to talk. Why do you think your on my hate list? No you know that answer. I yelled that to you multiple times when I was chewing you out. And hey at least I got all my anger out. On you.

Dragon: …

Me: That's what I thought.

Aphrodite: What are you talking about?

Me: What?

Aphrodite: You know what.

Me: Iknowwhat?

Aphrodite: What?

Me: What?

Aphrodite: What?

Me: What?

Aphrodite: What the hell are we talking about!

Me: I don't know. You started it.

Stark: You get a kick out of annoying the hell out of people don't ya?

Me: Oh yes. It amuses me. Muchly *I got a creepy smile on*

Stark: …

Me: Anywho… Lets get this thing started.

Jack: Uh, could we maybe….

Me: TRIVIA TIME!

Jack: …

Me: Okie dokie. What shall I ask yous guys? Hmmm… *I'm thinking*

Zoey: Do you really need to think out these things? I thought if you knew what you would ask us you would plan on what trivia question you'd give us.

Me: I got it!

Stevie Rae: I'd let it go Z. I don't think you'll go anywhere with her.

Me: Yes, Z. Listen to Stevie Rae. Girl knows what she's talking 'bout.

Dallas: *under his breath* I beg to differ.

Me: I really wouldn't make it worse for yourself Dallas. What I have/had planed for you is already bad. So don't make it worse for yourself. *same creepy smile*

Dallas: What?

Me: Anyway, Trivia Time! Okay for all the characters I like. Answer this question to receive the key to the camera closet and to get your truth question done and over with.

Stark: So what is it?

Me: Who is my favorite movie director?

Damien: Steven Spielberg?

Me: Nope. I can't name any of his movies really. Jack?

Jack: Uhh.. Orson Wells?

Me: Who? No. Stark?

Stark: Rob Zombie?

Me: Haven't seen any of his horror movies yet actually. Not into them. Love his music though.

Stark: You don't strike me as the type who likes that kind of music.

Me: Well I do. Now.. Zoey?

Zoey: Um… Tim Burton?

Me: YES! Here ya go. *tosses her the key*

Zoey: Wow, I was only guessing. It was the only other name I could think up of.

Me: Well you guessed right. I love me some Tim Burton! His movies are so dark it's almost refreshing. And a lot of his clay-mation remind me of a simpler time in my childhood. *sigh*

Aphrodite: I don't want to know what kind of childhood you had.

Me: Good. I don't want to explain.

Aphrodite: …

Me: Anywho.. Since Zoey guessed it. It would be pointless to ask the rest of you the question. So, maybe next round. Anyway back to business. Ready for your question Zoey?

Zoey: I'm not so sure…

Me: Good. Okay here's your question. Wait a minute. JAKE!

Jake: *young, dorky guy in his 20's with a waiter look* Yes Miss 16?

Me: Why don't you give my guest here some refreshments. They look parched. Maybe some water.

Jake: Of course Miss 16. *rushes off to get the water*

Me: That's my refreshment guy. He knows almost anything that people wants to drink or eat.

Everyone: …

Jake: Here you are Miss 16.

Me: Thank you Jake. Why don't you pass them around.

*he passes the drinks around. And everyone takes a cup*

Erik: There's no poison in this is there?

Me: Nope. You all looked thirsty, so I thought I'd give you some water.

Zoey: What about the question?

Me: Why doesn't everybody drink up and I'll ask it kay?

Zoey: Okay…

*everybody starts drinking*

Me: So Zoey, if you found out that you were pregnant, who do you think would be the father? Stark or Loren?

*everybody does a spit take at the same time*

Zoey/Stark/Loren: WHAT!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOTALLY WORTH IT! Camera Man, did you get that?

Camera Man: *grunts and nods*

Me: HAHAHAHA!

Zoey: Why would you ask that?

Me: I told you. Some of these truth question will cross the boundaries of being too personal and somewhat perverted.

Zoey: Vampyres can't even get pregnant! *blushing like mad*

Me: I know. That's why I said "if". Doesn't mean it'll happen. So answer question.

Zoey: And if I refuse?

Me: I have ways to break you. But if you refuse that, then I'll just assume, and answer for you. And you really don't want that.

Loren: My name had to be mentioned?

Me: Yes. Why? Want to defend your non-pedophilia? Even though we all know you went there?

Loren: One time!

Me: In the words of one of my bestest friends: It only takes one time.

Loren: That's just sick.

Me: She is. And so are you.

Loren: …

Me: So, Zoey?

Zoey: Just how do plan on breaking me?

Me: I got a DVD player, Twilight movies for torture purposes and I rented some Care Bear movies for some reason. But still… Unless you want to be forced to watch the worst, most insulting vampire movies and movies about freakin' Care Bears then you will answer the question. Or I'll answer for you. Your choice.

Zoey: …*under her breath* I'd say Stark.

Me: Thought so. Stark, you've been quiet about all of this. Don't you have something to say?

Stark: No. Not really. *blushes hard*

Me: Thought so.

Erik: You really had to ask that?

Me: Shut it Erik. Yes I did. If I just asked her a simple question, then all of the rest would sound psychotic. Even more so. Hey she had the choice to use the camera closet. But she didn't use it. Which, now that I think about it, wouldn't look good on her part.

Erin: You are one…

Shaunee: …Twisted girl.

Me: I know. But hey, a dare is next. That should be fun. *looks over at my victims* Well for me at least.

Everyone on my hate list besides the ones I already dared: Great….

**WOOO! New chapter coming up! Hope you like it. Btw, you all are in a treat for the next chapter. R&R and I'll see ya later. See ya!**

**P.S. For those of you who read my other stories a.k.a. my ZaGr story ****What Happened in There**** I am in need of help. I'm stuck! I wanna go somewhere with Gaz's first day in prison but I honestly don't know how it should go. Help me please! I can't write it up if I'm stuck on a major writers block.**


	6. Dallas' dare

**WOO! I'm back, and I am ready to do another dare! Who's ready for some more torturific fun! That's right, I knew you were. Lets get started then shall we?**

**Disclaimer: The only bit of HoN I own are the books that are in my room. Nothing else.**

Me: You know what song I really like?

Aphrodite: Are you always going to start off with something related to music?

Me: Nah, I hate the band that played it. Plus the lyrics are crap.

Aphrodite: …

Stark: Can you just get this over with?

Me: Okay if you want to.

Stark: Good.

Me: …I like the song Bottle and a Gun by Hollywood Undead.

Stark: *face palm*

Me: Hehehehe. Facepalming is never not funny. Anyway, back to the mater at hand. Who should I pick for the next dare?

Everyone I hate: Crap.

Me: Hmmm… I don't know. It's a tie between you, and you. *points to Erik and Dallas*

Erik/Dallas: Why us?

Me: Because most of my reviews are basically people saying how they want either of you to be the next person I dare. And that they hope its tortureful and one hope that while it tortures you, that they hope you enjoy it.

Erik/Dallas: What?

Me: Yeah I don't know. Hmmm… Any meny miny moo.. Catch a tiger by the toe.. If he hollers let him go.. My mother said to pick the very best one and.. You.. Are.. It.! *points to Dallas*

Dallas: Shit!

Me: I love figuring things out like that. Anyway… *clears throat* Dallas, Rouge Red Vampyre of Tulsa, this is your dare.

Stevie Rae: *whispers to Zoey* I honestly didn't think she'd have a title for him like that.

Zoey: *whispers back* Same here.

Me: The dare I have for you is this: You will be subjected to play with this piñata. *holds out the piñata*

Dallas: A piñata? Really?

Me: Yeah-huh. With this stick. Oh and don't forget to enjoy yourself. Piñata's are fun. *I smile as I hand him the beating stick*

Dallas: Uh.. Okay.

Me: Hold on. SNOWFLAKE!

Zoey: Who's Snowflake?

Me: My security guard.

Aphrodite: You have a security guard?

Me: Yeah. He's very helpful.

*big tough looking guy comes in looking all intimidating*

*everybody is intimidated*

Snowflake: Yes Miss 16?

Me: Could you set up this piñata please?

Snowflake: Of course Miss 16.

*he sets up the piñata*

Me: Thank you Snowflake. That's all for now.

Snowflake: Yes Miss 16. *walks away*

Me: Okie Dokie now. Dallas. Whack the piñata! And do it like your beating the living shit out of someone.

Stark: Do you ever think about anything that isn't brutally insane?

Me: Tried to. But Failed. Dallas hit the piñata.

Dallas: Ok? *he beats up the piñata till the candy comes out* You didn't put poison in the candy did you?

Me: Nope.

Dallas: Do they have razors in them.

Me: Never figured out how to do that. Plus why would I do that?

Dallas: *grabs an armful of candy* Then what? Is my dare just that I beat a piñata just so you could eat the candy?

Me: Nah that would be way too predictable and way too mild. Plus I'll get that candy either way.

Stevie Rae: So what's the big threat here?

Me: Over there. *points to the darkness of the entrance/exit door*

*everyone looks*

Me: No, no, no. Only Dallas looks over there. And uh. Maria! We have guest that needs no witnesses!

*blue smoke puffs out of nowhere*

Zoey: What was that?

Me: I little spell to make us unheard and unseen.

Stevie Rae: Why?

Me: Because the real torture of Dallas' dare is coming in. And I don't want anyone to die.

Stark: What are you..?

Me: Shh! *points to where Dallas is*

Dallas: What the hell is going on? Where'd everybody go?

Evil Piñatas: You enjoyed what you did. You enjoyed it way too much.

Dallas: What the fu..?

Me: CENCERING IS FUN! CENCERING IS GOOD! PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME!

*everybody but Dallas gives me the WTF face*

Dallas: Who the hell are you?

Evil Piñatas: The ones who will pay back the evil you have done.

Damien: Are those piñatas?

Me: Yes. Evil ones. They prey on those who kill their piñata brothers.

Zoey: That makes no sense.

Me: Really? Your questioning what makes sense or not here? Jeez I got these guys on loan.

Erik: One can only tremble in fear where.

Me: Yeah probably. Now SHH! I wanna see this.

Dallas: What are you talking about? I just beat a piñata because of a dare.

Evil Piñatas: You didn't just beat him. You killed him. For your own sick amusement. And for what? To eat his innards? You sick basterd.

Dallas: What?

Evil Piñatas: Now you shall pay for your sins. *pulls out a big beating stick with blood on it*

Dallas: Holy Crap! Somebody help!

Evil Piñatas: Your screams are useless. We made a deal. And she confirmed to us that their will be no witnesses or anyone to help you.

Dallas: *under his breath in fear* Damnit 16.

*everybody looks at me*

Me: What? It was either these guys or Tickle Me Hellmo. And I didn't want to wait for all the torture stuff from that doll.

Dragon: A doll? A doll called Tickle Me Hellmo? Where do get these insane ideas?

Me: What I do in my spare time is none of your business.

Aphrodite: You play with dolls?

Me: No. I just know about it through the glory of YouTube. Now be quiet.

Dallas: Look I get that your pissed at me for beating a piñata. I mean you guys yourself are piñatas, but that's not worth killing me for it.

Evil Piñatas: We'll see about that now won't we? *corners Dallas*

*hours of a brutal piñata beating later the Evil Piñatas leave and Dallas is a bleeding pulp*

Me: Maria! *puff of blue smoke* Thank you!

Jack: *looks over Dallas* OMG! Damien I think I'm scared for life.

Damien: I think I am too.

Dallas: Ugh. Ow.

Stevie Rae: Aww he's still alive.

Me: Yeah, but he's a bloody pulp. What you didn't think Dallas was the one who was going to die did you? Nah. But he is going to need some medical attention. Unfortunately I don't now any doctors who take in jerk-off vampyres who get beaten by piñatas.

Erik: So you don't know any doctors?

Me: No I do. I just don't any that'll helps these kinds of treatments.

Dallas: You… ow… suck… ow ow ow.

Me: Not as much as your mom.

Dallas: *gurgling blood*

Me: Hmmm. That's odd.

Stark: Oh I got to hear this. What's odd?

Me: Hearing somebody gurgling blood out of their mouth doesn't gross me out as much as I thought. Go figure.

Stark: Sadist.

Me: I figured I was. Guess I am thanks for clearing that up.

Stark: …

Aphrodite: Do you take ANYTHING as an insult?

Me: Yeah sometimes. But I have me a saying that I honestly think everyone should take to heart.

Zoey: What?

Me: Words may hurt and scar, but they only do if you let them. Now then I think we're done here soo….

Dallas: Damn this all hurts.

Me: Shut up! Anyway you know what comes next. Another truth question! WOO!

Aphrodite: Seriously. What the hell are you on?

Me: Nothing. Unless you count sugar. I get soo sugar high it's almost the equivalent to drugs.

Aphrodite: Well I think you need to quit.

Me: You sound like my mom. Bye-bye now!

Aphrodite: Wait wha…

**There you are folks. Dallas' dare. Hope it lead up to your expectation. It took a while to figure out which torture dare for him that would be suitable. Then I read this Meanwhile little comic from JtHM of this girl being beaten because she beat a piñata. Figured it would be best served under Dallas. Hope ya'll enjoyed! And I will update sooner! See ya!**


	7. In the cloest

**Finally got a new one up. Your welcome. All I got to say. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: You know the rest.**

Me: *listening to iPod while humming*

Aphrodite: Uh… Hello! You have guests here and your listening to your iPod? Uh, Rude much?

Me: *still humming*

Damien: I would just give up here. She's been listening to that thing for hours.

Stark: I wonder what she's even listening to anyway.

Zoey: Didn't she admit to liking the band Evanescence and Rob Zombie? Maybe she's listening to one of those songs.

Stevie Rae: I'm pretty sure she has other songs on there.

Me: *humming*

Dallas: *still has beating scars* I bet she's only listening to a self help tape to act more insane.

Me: *humming stops and I take out my ear buds* Well I'm an idiot.

Erik: *mumbles* Understatement of the freaking universe.

Me: Yeah I know. But usually people disagrees with me you jerk.

Loren: Why did you call yourself an idiot?

Me: ..? Why so curious?

Loren: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know!

Me: Well I just spent the last *looks over clock on iPod* Wow. Hour and a half, listening to songs that really tug on my heart strings and enters deep within my soul… Right before I need to act all serious, for the most part, and get this game rolling. Damn I need a life.

Erin/Shaunee/Aphrodite: We had no idea.

Me: Eh.. Not in the mood for a snappy comeback.

Erin/Shaunee/Aphrodite: *rolls eyes*

Me: Now lets see. Last we did what again? *looks over at still bloody/bruised Dallas* Could have been anything.

Dallas: Did I tell you that you suck?

Me: Okay now I'm in the mood. A) Yes. And B) Not as much as you do when you get your "alone time". *used air quotes*

Dallas: … You f***ing bi***.

Me: Isn't that what your big daddy called you, you whore?

Dallas: You would know a lot on the subject wouldn't you?

Me: Me? Oh hell no. I just watch a lot of T.V. and spend half of my time in front of the computer. I'm still lily white. Just. Like. You.

Everyone: Ooooo

Dallas: Well…

Me: Give it up here Dallas. I can go on forever. Why? How? Because I freaking hate your guts! Ooo… You got PWNED!

Dallas: …

Me: Now lets see… What was I talking about before this little battle? Oh right I was trying to figure out what we did last time.

Aphrodite: Did you get amnesia or something? You know for a fact what happened. You sent those evil…

Me: Well I can't figure it out.

Aphrodite: *face palm* I don't know how long I'll keep my sanity here.

Zoey: I don't think anybody does.

Me: Oh well. Camera Man! Can you pwetty pwease pway the footage from the last chapter?

Camera Man: *nods*

Me: Thank you! *pulls out remote control* Now lets see. Ah here's the footage.

**Dallas: What are you talking about? I just beat a piñata because of a dare.**

**Evil Piñatas: You didn't just beat him. You killed him. For your own sick amusement. And for what? To eat his innards? You sick basterd.**

**Dallas: What?**

**Evil Piñatas: Now you shall pay for your sins. *pulls out a big beating stick with blood on it***

**Dallas: Holy Crap! Somebody help!**

**Evil Piñatas: Your scream are useless. We made a deal. And she confirmed to us that there will be no witnesses or anyone to help you.**

**Dallas: *under his breath* Damnit 16.**

***everybody looks at me***

**Me: What?….**

***static followed by the Evil Piñatas beating the shit out of him***

Me: *clicks off T.V.* Oh yeah those evil piñatas. Fun times. Fun times.

Dallas: * mumbles under breath* freaking sadist.

Me: But since that was obviously a dare, I guess that means it time for a truth question huh? Hmmm… *me thinking* *get all bright faced* TRIVIA TIME!

Stark: We should all be so lucky.

Me: Jeez. Why so down? Seriously, if I want to be the only optimistic person under a roof I'd go back home to my family.

Aphrodite: You're the most optimistic of your family? Jeez where does your family work at? A morgue?

Me: No! But my mom gets angry over every little stupid thing. My dad has a short fuse and my brother gets upset real easy. You know… Like any other family.

Everyone: … No comment.

Me: Anyway… Here's the trivia question. *clears throat* What Greek legend movie do I hate the most? Shaunee? Erin?

The Twins: That old Clash of The Titans movie?

Me: So close. I really hate that one, but not as much as this other one. Man did that movie have shitty effects. Stark?

Stark: Hercules?

Me: Correct! *tosses the key to him*

Stark: Wait you really hate that movie? I was just BSing it.

Me: Well I really do hate it. Disney sugar coated the hell out of it. *growls under breath* Hera was the villain in that legend, NOT Hades. Why do they always make him the bad guy. Plus if they allow family murder in The Lion King movie why can't they do it there? She's not even supposed to be his mother. Those motha…..

Aphrodite: Issues much?

Me: DAMN YOU DISNEY!

Shaunee: So she does curse out Disney.

Erin: Guess we owe you ten buck Damien.

Damien: Had a feeling.

Me: Huh? What's going on? *looks at Stark with the key* Oh right. Stark's question. Now lets see… *snaps* I got it!

Stark: You really do think a lot huh?

Me: For the last time… Yes. Now for your question; Have you ever faked it?

Stark: Faked what?

Me: You know what I'm talking about. *biting lower lip to keep from laughing*

Stark: …*he finally gets it* You sick bitch! Why would ask that? *blushes*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!*I fell from my chair in laughter*

Zoey: What? What is she talking about?

Stark: Something really sick.

Zoey: *doesn't get it*

Stark: You know what 16? … 16!

Me: *still rolling on the floor laughing* Hahahahaha! Wh-what? Hehe.. Hahahaha!

Stark: I'll use the Camera Closet.

Me: *trying but failing to hold back my laughter* O-o-okay. Ke-ke-KAH-HAHAHAHAHA!

Stark: Oh grow up! *steps in the camera closet*

Me: *trying to calm down* Okay. Hehe. Okay. Time for some… Hahaha… No. Time for seriousness. Okay. Monitor. Check. *turns hand held monitor on* Okay. Okay. YOU CAN ANSWER NOW! *plugs in earphones*

*a couples of seconds later*

Damien: Well this is…

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *throws monitor in the air while falling out of my chair laughing and rolling all over the floor*

Stark: *comes out of the camera closet* Yeah real mature 16.

Damien: What? What did she ask you?

Stark: I'd rather not tell.

Jack: Uh.. Shouldn't we stop her now?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*wheeze-wheeze* HAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erik: I think she's suffocating.

Me: HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! *wheeze-wheeze* Do-don, Hahaha, don't wor-worry. HAHAHAHA! I-I'll s-st-stop so-soo-soon… MWAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aphrodite: Ugh! That laugh is worse then hyena dying mixed with a psychopath killing giggling babies.

Zoey: That's kinda graphic Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Well blame 16. Who's still laughing.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wheeze-wheeze* I-I-I ca-can't bre-bre-breath! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stevie Rae: Someone should really help her.

Dallas: I say let her suffocate herself.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dallas: See? She's all for it.

Stevie Rae: Oh whatever dickhead! She can't laugh for very long now.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**And with that! I end with laughter. For those of you who get what I asked Stark… Yes I am **_**THAT**_** dirty minded. Blame my friends. Also don't worry I won't suffocate myself. I've laughed longer then that. And I laughed harder then that. At Skool. And was sent to the principles for it. It was that bad. But for now… Who will I dare next? Will you all find out who gets killed on this thing? Will I update sooner? What will dare be? And the most important of questions: Will I stop laughing! Eh.. probably not. R&R! AND I AM OUTTA HERE!**


	8. Erik learns a lesson

**I'm back… But fer how long?… Nah I'm just joshing ya. I'll be here for a while.. OR WILL I? No I will, I will. Anyway.. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, Don't own, DON'T OWN! DON'T OWN!**

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aphrodite: Agh! She won't shut up! She's been going at it for hours!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA*wheeze-wheeze**pounding on the floor*HAHAHAHAHA!

Zoey: What did you tell her that made her laugh like this?

Stark: Nothing funny I can tell you that much. She's just a sick-o with a _very_ easily amused sense of humor.

Me: HAHAHAHA*wheez-wheeze* I-I-I s-s-s-st-still ca-ca-c-can't b-bre-breath! HAHAHAHA!

Erik: Well maybe if you shut up! You would be able to breath.

Me: HAHAHAHA O-okay…*stands up and inhales a deep breath* heheh.. HAHAHAHA! *falls on the floor again*

Zoey: This isn't working.

Rephiam: hat if we just fill her head with sad thoughts. That should seize her laughter for a while.

Stevie Rae: Hey yeah. That's a good idea.

Dallas/Dragon: Forget it!

Me: *started to calm down but started even harder again* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! H-h-ha-hate t-t-to… HAHAHAHA! To agree with-with-with them… HAHAHAHAHA! B-b-b-but they-they're r-r-right. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erin: What the hell…

Shaunee: …Are you talking about?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ev-every… t-time.. Someone.. HeheheHAHAHAHA.. Heh heh.. Tr-tries th-that. Doesn't work. Hehehehe…

Damien: What do you mean?

Me: HAHAHAHAHA! My P-p-p-P.E. T-t-teacher t-t-tried th-that. And it didn't work. H-h-he tried to… HAHAHAHA!.. Ask me q-quest-questions about wh-what would ha-happen if my-my dog and-and-and my BFF died… I-I-I-I ha-hated the thought b-b-but I k-kept on l-l-l-laughing! HAHAHAHAHA!

Dallas: So how do you shut up?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ma-ma-ma-ma-MARIA! *puff of blue smoke appears then disappears and I'm all calm now* Ahh… much better now. Thank you Maria!

Dragon: Who's this Maria person you keep calling out for?

Me: In a way, my witch. I created her. She can do anything. *tried to stand up but is all woozy* Oh.. I'm lightheaded.

Dallas: I'm surprised your not dead. Can't people die from laughter?

Me: Yeah.. But it's cool. I do it a lot at skool.

Everyone: WHY!

Me: *shrugs* Idon'tknow. Anyway.. Isn't it about time for another dare? Hmmmm…. Still gotta do Erik's before Kalona. And Kalona's before Loren. I want Loren's last. A lot of people would want to savor that.

Loren: Savor what? What are you planning 16? *all panicked*

Me: *ignores him* Okie dokie then… *clears throat* Erik Night: Ex-drama teacher and the new tracker of the Tulsa House of Night, this is your dare!

Erik: These things are getting a bit annoying…

Me: I don't care. Anyway, your dare is this; Tell me that you would be glad if Starscream dies in the new Transformer movie.

Erik: What? And who's Starscream?

Me: The Decepticon that is second in command before Megatron. The jet with the tattoos in the other two movies?

Erik: Oh the one who betrays the bad dude Megatron.

Me: Yeah him. *suspicious wide grin on my face*

Erik: Okay. Sounds easy enough. Hell I'm even gonna say it and mean it. I hope that bastard dies in the new movie. And that's not me acting or saying it because you told me to, I can't stand that guy. Plus he's the bad guy. Why would you… *stops dead in his words once he sees my face*

Me: *eye twiches and I am not please*

Stark: Something tells me that your gonna die.

Erik: Uh.. 16? Are you…?

Me: I'LL KILL YOU! *I start breathing fire when I said that and they're fire burning in my eyes*

Erik: Shit! *starts running away*

Me: GET BACK HERE ERIK! *runs after him*

Erik: Why are you acting like this?

Me: STARSCREAM HAS TO BE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! AND I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO SPEAKS ILL OF HIM! *catches up to him and drags him to the ground*

Erik: *struggling to keep my hands from his throat* What? Why? He's the bad guy.

Me: What? I have a thing for villains. And Starscream is bad-ass! *kicks and punches until I break free from his grip and start strangling him* I'LL KILL YOU, YOU A-HOLE! *breathing fire again*

Zoey: Woah, woah, woah. Don't you think this is a bit extreme? Especially for wishing a bad guys death?

Me: Know what? *ask all scaringly psychotically* Your right! *starts beating the shit outta him* TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! *I'm beating him in the beat of each Take It Back*

Erik: But…(the … are gonna be me beating him) You… were… the… one… who… told… me… to… say… it…

Me: TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!

Erik: *looking all bruised and a bit bloody* You… have… problems… you… know… that… right?… Ow!… Damnit… stop… that…

Me: NO! *throws him against the wall* TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! *now I'm throwing him all around and pounding him against the wall*

Erik: FINE!… I… take… it… back…

Me: Really? *punches him in the face again anyway* Then say it. *I say with a terrifying growl*

Erik: I take what I say about Starscream dying in the new movie back. I hope there will be another sequel and that Starscream lives to see it through.

Me: DAMN RIGHT! *I shook him hard then slap him for good measure*

Erik: *tries to stand up but was beating pretty badly* Damnit. How the hell..?

Me: I've been told that I have a lot of hidden strength. *dusting myself off* Awww.. I got some of your blood staining my clothes and skin. *tries to rub it off*

Stark: All that because you didn't want a bad guy, who's a robot, die?

Me: What? I like Starscream. He's awesome. Plus I also feel the same way for a certain alien, and his little robot side-kick, who's out to take over the world and destroy his enemy.

Aphrodite: There is something seriously wrong with you.

Me: Yeah I know. Wait a minute…

Shaunee: Oh boy. Can't wait…

Erin: …To hear this one.

Me: *mumbling so low but making calculations with my hands* No that won't do. Hmmm… and that'll really eat up time. And I really need to get this over with to get to Loren's dare…

Loren: Seriously! What is it?

Me: *still mumbling again* Hmmm… *me thinking* I guess I could that?

Zoey: Do what?

Me: Huh? What? *turns head* Oh right… *clears throat again* Ladies and Gentlemen who are reading this thing!

Aphrodite: Great. She finally cracked. Well I guess we're outta here.

Me: I have a special announcement!

Dallas: That your now legally insane?

Me: Nope. But something even bigger! Next chapter and those to follow…

Everyone: Chapters?

Me: *ignores them* There will be HUGE twists! So watch out. They will fly out at ya'. And I am taking no prisoners. MWA-HAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: Damien? *hugs Damien* I'm Scared.

Damien: Me too. *hugs back*

Stark: Oh great she's starting again.

Stevie Rae: At least she stopped this time.

**Wow I got this thing up so fast! Even though I should put up new chapters on my other stories. I am having way too much fun with this. And now to answer your following questions. Everything mentioned in this chapter is true. I laugh forever. Anybody can tell me something depressing and I still laugh. I really do 3 Starscream that much and I did almost beat a guy up for saying that they would be glad if Starscream died. Btw I have seen the new movie… It's awesome… but that one scene… Don't ask unless you want spoilers. So just R&R and I'll be with you real soon.**


	9. first twist

**I am updating this thing too much. Great I'm doing it again. I'm writing one story when I should be putting as much energy in my other stories. Oh well. I think I'm getting used to it now. Anyway enjoy this chapter of my truth or dare game. This time with a TWIST! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T! OWN!**

Me: *humming Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit*

Stark: Are we really just going to accept her insane mood swings like this? I mean come one. A few hours ago she was laughing like a villain, now she's listening to her stinking iPod again.

Erik: Whatever keeps her sane and away from me, I don't care if she could be listening to Barny for all I care.

Me: I JUST MIGHT BREAK YOUR FU**ING FACE TONIGHT! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BREAK! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BREAK! JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BREAK! HOW ABOUT YOU FU**ING FACE!

Dallas: Duh-du-da… We're gonna die.

Me: Huh? *pulls out ear plugs* What?

Dallas: Nothing but the obvious.

Me: Right….. WAIT A MINUTE!

Dallas: *freaked* What!

Me: I just remembered that I have to continue this thing. And then there's that twist I promised…. Hmmm….

Erin: I really don't like it…

Shaunee: …When she thinks.

Damien: Agreed. Nothing ever good comes from her thinking.

Me: *clears throat* Kalona! Fallen warrior of the Goddess of night Nyx.. This is your dare! *I saw more profound then usual*

Everyone: …

Kalona: And what dare would that be?

Me: It's very simple. Your dare is to go into the forest for at least three days.

Kalona: And what am I to find there? Something that might take away my immortality completely and then kill me horrendously?

Me: No. But points for you on getting the usual pattern for all of my dares.

Me: Wait a minute I forgot something!

Kalona: What?

Me: SNOWFLAKE!

*snowflake comes in*

Me: Snowflake… Restrain Kalona.

Kalona: What?

*Snowflake restrains him*

Me: Now then… *pulls out a tattoo gun, ink, and needles* Lets get started!

Kalona: You dare defile me with that?

Me: Ugh. I can see we're gonna see some struggle. Hmmm… Snowflake. Keep the motor going I'll be right back. *I hand over the tattoo gun and leave for a moment*

Me: *comes back with a piece of a hard iron crow bar*

Kalona: *realizes right away what that's for* You don't' have the guts.

Me: Try me. *I say with a smug smile while I lift up the crow bar above my head*

Stark: Anyone else somehow intrigued by this?

*everyone nods their heads*

Jack: What I want to know is where she got that piece of iron.

Damien: I would rather not think about it.

Stevie Rae: Are you sure your okay with this?

Rephiam: Truth be told, I think she had that witch of hers place a spell on me.

Me: Oh yeah I did. So that no matter I had no objections. From anyone. And trust me when I tell you that I do know people who would try to stop me. Anyway… Where was I?

Snowflake: You were about to knock this one out.

Me: Thank you Snowflake. *raises the crow bar again* DING-DONG! MUTHA FU***** DING-DONG! *clobbers Kalona and knocks him out cold*

Stark: What the hell was that?

Me: Me knocking out Kalona. Snowflake, my gear. *he hands me the tattoo stuff* Thank you. *starts tattooing Kalona on his back*

Stark: No I know what you just did…

Zoey: But what did you say while you clobbered him?

Me: Ding-Dong Mutha Fu***** Ding Dong. Why?

Shaunee: Why on earth…

Erin: …Would you yell that?

Me: I like the Boondock Saints. So what?

Aphrodite: Who started bringing in a movie about catholic killers?

Me: Well that line was spoken in the second movie. I kinda liked it. Even though I thought the first thing that Mexican said was that line with the fajitas.

Damien: …What?

Me: I'm guessing I'm the only one in this room who watched those movies. Oh well. *finishes the tattoo on Kalona's back* Finished.

Stark: Also… Why are you giving him a tattoo?

Me: For direction.

Stark: For who?

*Kalona wakes up*

Kalona: What happened? Why does my back feel like someone scratched me over and over with needles.

Me: Because I gave you a tattoo.

Kalona: What? Of what?

Me: Oh you'll find out soon enough.

Kalona: What..?

Me: MARIA! *puff of blue smoke comes out and they disappear* Thank you!

Stark: So what did you tattoo on his back?

Me: The words 'Please Fu** me up in the a** hard'

Everyone: *jaw drops* WHAT?

Me: You heard me.

Aphrodite: But.. But… why?

Me: Because the squirrels wouldn't know what to do with him otherwise.

Stark: *confused and face palms* What squirrels?

Me: You'll see. *pulls out remote and the T.V. comes out*

Kalona: *in a forest* What the hell? Oh right. I'm supposed to be here for three days. What does that little girl think she'll accomplish by sending me here?

Me: You'll see Kalona.

Aphrodite: Why are you talking? It's not like he can hear you. Unless you have speakers there.

Me: ….. I yell at tv sometimes.

Aphrodite: Freak.

Me: And books, and the computer. Like internet shows and fan fiction. And sometimes pictures. And the radio. I also laugh at my iPod.

Stark: Have you ever put any though into going into therapy? I mean really?

Me: Constantly. When you have dreams like mine. And my mom thinks their too graphic to be normal. But I did used to go into therapy when I was little. I think it was because of my grades.

Everybody: …

Me: Now shut up! *goes back to the tv screen*

Squirrels: *comes out of the trees*

Kalona: What the..? What creatures are these? They are too big to be regular animals.

Squirrels: *start swarming him*

Kalona: Stay back you filthy creatures

Squirrels: *a sick lust filling their eyes and grabs Kalona's wings so he can't fly away and sniffs him*

Kalona: What the hell is going on? What's happening?

Squirrels: *notices the tattoo I gave him and throws him on the ground*

Kalona: What is the meaning of… *stops his words when he realizes the squirrels motives* No stay away. Stay away..

Me: Here it comes…

Kalona: AHHHHH!

Everyone: AHHHHH!

Stark: I could bleach my eyes and brain till my blood turns white but I won't be able to get that image out of my head.

Zoey: Bleach nothing. I could gouge my eyes out.

Me: Need spoons?

Zoey: NO!

Me: Kay.

Aphrodite: How are you so calm out of all of this?

Me: Oh come on. I can't be the only here who thinks that he had it coming. Its just him getting a taste of his own medicine…. In the form of squirrels. Which gives it humor.

Shaunee: Since when is..?

Erin: Rape humor?

Me: When you add in giant squirrels.

Damien: *has his eyes covered by Jacks eyes* Is it safe to open our eyes now?

Jack: *Damien covering his eyes* Please tell us it is.

Me: Fine. *turns t.v. off* Babies.

Aphrodite: Oh yes excuse us for having a SOUL!

Me: I'm getting heat from you? I don't care.

Zoey: So this is over right? We can go to the next round right?

Me: Yes and no.

Zoey: What do you mean?

Me: *inhales deep breath* TTWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIISSSSTT!

*everyone covering their ears*

Stark: Is it over?

Me: Is what over?

Stark: That freaking high pitched yell!

Me: Oh that. Yes. For now.

Erik: How can you screech that high?

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Idontknow. I've been doing it ever since I was little. In fact I even practiced.

Stark: *sarcastically* Bet you made a lot of friends.

Me: Nah. I liked doing my own thang when I was little. I liked being isolated. Plus whenever I made friends it never lasted long. With my friends now… they're actually a record for as long as I had them as my friends.

Stark: …. You have a comeback for everything don't you?

Me: Yes. Now for the twist I promised everyone.

Stevie Rae: Which would be?

Me: So glad you asked.

Rephiam: I don't like how she said that.

Me: Heh heh heh. If only you knew. We're gonna do truth now!

Stark: So soon? Fine go ahead and ask your dumb question.

Me: Nope. I'm not gonna do that this time. This time I'm gonna choose who I ask. Weather they like it or not.

Zoey: They? I thought you only asked a single person a question.

Me: Yeah but this question relates to both parties. That and it cut my writing time on this thing in half.

Aphrodite: So who are you asking a sick question today?

Me: Heh*smirks* The two people who I am going to ask the next question will be Stevie Rae and Rephiam.

Stevie Rae: Why us?

Me: Two reasons. One: You two are my favorite characters and my most favorite pairings. The other one I'll explain later. But first… JAKE!

Jake: Yes Miss 16?

Me: Why don't give everyone here a drink? Maybe some pop?

Jake: And for you Miss 16?

Me: How's about strawberry soda?

Jake: Yes Miss 16.

Stevie Rae: Oh I don't like the looks of this question already.

Me: Good. No wait that's bad.

Stark: Can't you think strait for once?

Me: What?

Stark: *face palm*

Me: Hahahahahaha!

Jake: Miss 16?

Me: Huh? Oh thank you Jake. *takes my soda* Now why don't you be a sweetie and pass those sodas to our guests here.

Jake: Yes Miss 16. *passes out the drinks then leaves*

Stevie Rae: Let me guess you won't talk until we drink up right?

Me: *nods*

Stevie Rae: *sighs then starts drinking up her soda*

*everyone else drinks up their soda*

Me: So Stevie Rae and Rephiam… Since your relationship is now in the open, and that Rephiam is now a human… Have you two screwed yet?

*everyone has a huge spit take and some chocks on the carbonation*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *rolls on the floor in mad laughter* HAHAHAHA! Oh man! I don't care if the studio is stained now… it was totally worth it… HAHAHAHAHA! Camera Man! Did you get that?

Camera Man: *laughs once then nods his head*

Me: HAHAHA!

Stevie Rae: That's kind of personal you know!

Me: *struggles to sit back up in my chair* I warned you about that countless of times.

Aphrodite: Okay we do sooo not need to hear that.

Me: Hahahaha! I know, but the spit take was too priceless to pass up.

Rephiam: Why did you ask us that after you sent my father to… to… THAT?

Me: Though it would be too awkward.

Dallas/Dragon: You though having Kalona here would be too awkward to ask that?

Me: Well yeah. I mean how would you like it if some crazy, perverted girl asked if you were doin' it with your girlfriend in front of your own daddy? Pretty awkward.

Dallas/Dragon: And you don't think asking that in front of us is awkward.

Me: Nope. Wanna know why?

Dallas/Dragon: Enlighten us.

Me: Would you two quit that. It's freaky. Anyway it's not awkward in my light, more torturous. In my opinion anyway. See both of you would hate the fact that they would do something like that. For Dragon because he hates Rephiam and thinks it's a traitorous act in Stevie Rae's part, though why still escapes me. And for Dallas its so because he used to be with Stevie Rae, so the thought of her with someone else is just torture.. Even though you now turned evil and it will now feed your hatred. Even though you thought that even before I asked. Which makes you the pervert and is what got you on my hate list.

Dallas/Dragon: …

Me: That's what I thought. Now then, answer the question.

Rephiam/Stevie Rae: *blushing madly*

Me: Aww… how cute! They're embarrassed. 3 : 3

Stark: You need help.

Me: SHUT IT STARK!

Stark: *scared shitless*

Stevie Rae: Can we answer in the closet?

Me: Okay. *tosses them the key*

Stevie Rae: Thanks.

*she and Rephiam heads over to the Camera Closet*

Zoey: Well I guess..

Me: Shut it Z! It doesn't explain anything! Now then.. *plugs in headphones for the little camera closet screen*

Zoey: How did you..?

Damien: I've given up questioning logic around here ever since she came in with that robot thing.

Zoey: Guess I should too huh?

Damien: *nods*

Me: EEEEEEEE! NO WAY! EEEEEEEE!

Stark: I refuse to ask.

Stevie Rae: Good.

*she and Rephiam stepped out of the camera closet*

Me: Hehehehehe….

Stark: Woah.

Zoey: What?

Stark: I'm not the only one who heard her giggle like a normal person right?

Me: What? I giggled normaly?

Dallas: That's what it sounded like to me.

Me: AHHH! No.. I'm the girl who giggles like a lunatic and laughs like a dead hyena. And I giggled normaly? SHIT!

Aphrodite: You want to laugh like that?

Me: It's the only trademark I have! I can't laugh like everybody else. I can't go back to skool like that!

Zoey: Calm down…

Me: YOU CALM DOWN!

Zoey: How about you talk about something that gets your mind off of your laugh.

Me: Well I know of one subject we can talk about. And it can kill the time until Kalona gets back.

Stark: Which is?

Me: All of the weird ass dreams I've ever had.

Aphrodite: This should be entertaining. Seeing as how you always rave on the being weird.

Me: And they are. I think I'll start on the first one which was actually the first, and thankfully only, reoccurring dream I had when I was around 6 or 7.

Dallas: Oh boy.

Me: Be warned its too damn freaky to ever be seen by a little girl around said age and it still haunts me to this day. I guess I should start from the beginning….

**And with that… I bid this chapter over for the next one. And yes all off that was necessary. And I just had to tell them all of my weird ass dreams. I love telling people about my dreams. I'll tell you if you review this and ask for one of my weird-o dreams. But I have to warn you… in the next chapter.. They will regret ever listening to me on that subject. Hope you guys liked it! Peace!**


	10. second twist

**Okay how many of you are getting sick of these things? But I'm still posting mine up until the end! Also don't expect to hear from me for a while since I will be gone to camp for a week. Telling you this now. And when I come back… I'll make it up to you for the wait. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself in this thing. That's all!**

Me: …And that's all of the weird ass dreams I've ever had to date.

Everyone: *jaw to the floor*

Damien: Where to begin..?

Me: Start from anywhere I don't care.

Damien: Okay…*pinches nose bridge* Did you really need to tell us all of those dreams in… great, detail?

Me: Hey if I suffered through them then all of you do to!

Damien: How can you remember dream with that great detail?

Me: Have a weird ass dream that IS in great detail then complain to me about it. Okay who's next?

Stark: Why did you dream up of all those sex scenes?

Zoey: Seriously?

Me: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? All I know is that I dreamt them up. And truth be told… as you may have guess.. The one with the drunk chick disturbed me the most. *shudders/twitch*

Zoey: How do you think we feel after you told us about that? Also if it disturbed you so much then why did you tell us in _THAT _great detail?

Me: As I have said before… If I suffered through it… so shall you.

Aphrodite: I'm still trying to figure out why you had that dream you first told us about.

Me: Same here. Would you believe that my mother is trying to find a therapist after I told her about that one? Actually for any one of my dreams really.

Aphrodite: Well at least you'll get help.

Me: Yeah. Anymore questions?

Dallas: Yes. What the hell was up with you practically slaughtering that demon dog? I mean…

Me: I don't know. I guess I got the tongue biting thing from Kill Bill vol. 1, how it looked may result in the few Alien vs. Preditor scenes I've seen, but other then that…. I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing… Whenever people tell you that you can't feel anything while dreaming… their effing liars. I mean I felt that things tongue WAY too much. *shudders* The one thing your grateful you can't feel in a dream and I felt it.

Everyone: We know!

Zoey: You told us in great detail remember?

Me: Yes.

Stevie Rae: I don't know, that chicken horse one has to be the weirdest one out of all of them. I mean, not only did one eat ya'll's daddy, but in your Nana's backyard, and then blowing up another one with stickers? That has to top the cake.

Jack: I think the weirdest one has to be the four-part one. But its mostly the ending for me. Why would you dream up of an alien doing it with twins and pizza?

Me: That one was after I dreamt that they were doing the same except without the pizza and the twin. And I think they were older, with less clothes, with a hotter atmosphere, while trying to teach the alien a lesson in relationships, and to spit the girls brother…. In my bedroom.

Aphrodite: Again didn't need to hear that scene in such great detail. Almost felt like you were telling us porn.

Me: Like I keep telling you; If I suffered through it, so shall all of yous.

Damien: You mean "so shall all of you".

Me: Oh whatever! I have one of the best grades in my English class. I just like talking this way.

Erik: I think you made all of those dreams up on the spot.

Me: You stubborn ass! How the hell could I make up all of that up on the spot?

Erik: They sound like freaky ass-shit ideas from movie writters.

Me: Okay so I was thinking about making the one with that blue and white angel winged girl who likes manga and certain laffy taffy and me dead into a story. But it actually sounded like a good premise for a story.

Erik: You actually did write those things down in a story.

Me: Well one of them. The one where I wake up dead.

Dallas: I like it already.

Me: I changed the name and identity. I got it down on Deviant Art actually. It's called, So I'm Dead. And when I told one of my BFF's about it, she actually liked the idea and gave me a great idea for the rest of it. Since the dream did end with me stealing clothes and looking over a free sample platter with cream cheese.

Erik: Still say you made all of them up.

Me: I didn't. But I guess my sub-conscious did while I was dreaming them. But I didn't make them up on the spot.

Loren: Is this really worth arguing about?

Me: Finally! Loren says something I actually agree with. Wait how long has it been since I started talking about my dreams?

Stark: Three days. Why?

Me: *groans* I guess I have to bring back Kalona huh? Oh well…. MARIA! You can bring him back now!

*blue puff of smoke appears and we see Kalona scared, shivering in fear and in fetal position*

Kalona: Am I gone from the squirrels?

Me: Yup.

Kalona: But I'm back with a psycho path. That has to be worse.

Me: Please I'm done with you. Except I don't think I wanna hear you for a while if all your gonna do is scream, whine, or talk like the pervert you are.

Stark: And your not.

Me: At least I never raped the entire female population of an Indian tribe and is also trying to get into your girlfriends pants.

Stark: …

Me: That's what I thought.

Kalona: That kind of a low blow!

Me: Oh shut it! I told you I don't want to hear from you that much today. So hear. *hands him a CD player* Listen to that till it stops. Or if I don't care if your presence is here or not. Whichever comes first. Just put the head phones on and press play. You can listen to this over there. *points to an empty chair out of the studio*

Kalona: Why?

Me: Just do it!

Kalona: Fine. *sits in the chair and does what he's told*

Stark: What did you…

Me: I figure I couldn't leave him out from my dreams. So I recorded everything I said to you on a CD and gave it to Kalona to listen to. Now then… TO BUSINESS!

Zoey: What business?

Me: What we've doing in this place ever since I you all here.

Zoey: Oh this game.

Me: Yup. And it's a truth time! But there's also another twist this time.

The Twins: Which would be?

Me: So glad you asked. You see we have only four people left on my Like List, and one left on my Hate List. And since I am way too eager for Loren's dare…

Loren: What the hell is it?

Me: I figured I could squeeze the rest of the questions into two teams. The Twins and JackXDamien.. Oops. I mean Jack and Damien. Sorry.

Erin: Your gonna…

Shaunee: …Spilt us into teams?

Me: Yeah-huh. And I'm gonna ask you a stream of questions, and the first one to answer the question correctly gets the truth answer, while the other team has to keep guessing the answer to other trivia questions about me.

Jack: Do we get team names?

Me: EEE! You are too cute! 333 Sorry, I thought I put the fan girl in me away. Anyway, yes. You get team names to save time. The Twins are called… What else? Team Twins. Or just the Twins. I don't care. And Jack and Damien are Team Yoai.

Stark: What?

Me: It's a fan girl term. Yoai means gay pairings.

Jack: I guess that fits.

Me: Yeah-huh.

Stark: Is that even a real word?

Me: Yup. Its Japanese and known throughout the entire Fan-Girl language. *shudders*

Damien: What?

Me: Nothing just remembering what a lot of insane fan-girls who love Yaoi to max like. *shudders*

Zoey: What?

Me: Uh…. I don't think you'd want to hear about that. You think I'm bad? At least I stick to, mostly, canon pairings. And truthfully, Damien and Jack as a couple is the only Yaoi pairing I support. But only because they're the only one that makes sense and is canon.

Aphrodite: Canon?

Me: It means it's a true fact. Like the fact that you are vision girl is canon. And Damien and Jack being an item is canon. All true fact. But unfortunately a lot of fan girls are obsessed with crack yaoi pairings.

Aphrodite: Crack?

Me: Something extremely twisted fan-girls make up. Like… Calling Zoey bi, or Stevie Rae as a tom-boy.

Zoey: I'm not bi!

Stevie Rae: And I ain't no tom-boy!

Me: Tell it to the really screwed up fan-girls.

Stark: Out of curiosity, what are some of our crack pairings?

Me: …You really don't want me to tell you that.

Erik: It does sound interesting.

Me: Again. None of you want to hear any of them. And one of them involves you. That's how bad it is. *eye-twitch*

Zoey: But…

Me: Know what? I'll tell you all of crack pairings if we have time after this chapter kay? Now can we focus on the game?

Twins: Sure.

Me: And I am only going to listen to your statement.

Everybody else: …

Me: No then, first question for both teams; What is my all time favorite pairing ever? Twins?

The Twins: *whispering possible answers*

Me: Tick-tock.

Erin: Uh… Spider Man and…

Shaunee: Mary Jane?

Me: Not even close. Any time I see romance in Spider Man comics or shows I just pass them by. It's the action scenes I'm really interested in. especially if either Venom or Carnage is involved. Team Yaoi?

Damien/Jack: *whispering their thoughts to find the answer*

Me: I just realized that this might be a hard question to answer for you guys.

Damien: Permission to speak for me and Jack.

Me: Sure.

Damien: Is it Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas?

Me: OOOooo nice guess work relating that fact that I love Tim Burton movies. But no they aren't it. The correct answer was ZaGr. Or Zim and Gaz from Invader Zim. But seeing as how you all clearly don't know what an epic show it is I wasted my time with that. Now on to another question you all can figure out.

Stark: Well how the hell were they supposed to know a pairing in code?

Me: *shrugs shoulders* I figured they figure something out. Anyway next question; Out of all the Greek legends, which one is my favorite story? I'll give you a little hint, it's a romance story. Twins?

The Twins: The affair between Aphrodite and the war god?

Aphrodite: Hey!

Me: Not you! And eff no. Truth be told Aphrodite isn't my all time favorite Goddess. Really when you get right down to it, she's the slut of the Gods.

Twins: Like our Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: HEY!

Me: Leave it. Team Yaoi?

Jack: Oo! Oo! I know! I know!

Me: Well say it.

Jack: Is it between Hades and Persephone?

Aphrodite: Really? Where'd you pull that one? Besides, 16 may be crazy, but no way can she…

Me: How the hell did you guess? Really? I don't think I really gave any hints out.

Jack: Well I actually thought because you seem to like real taboo romance stories, I figured that the Greek story where Hades kidnaps Persephone and makes her his wife, I figured you might like that kind of story.

Damien: Wait, you actually like the story where Hades actually kidnaps his own niece?

Me: Well… I also kinda like Hades too, but Persephone is really her own cousin since her dad is Zeus, big surprise there, and Demeter, and they're siblings. But when you really look at all of the Greek legends… they're pretty effed up.

Jack: True.

Me: Wait a minute… How did you know I love taboo romances.

Jack: Through your dreams. You explained how those two sex dreams of yours with that alien guy and goth girl, so I figured you like taboo romance, 'cause that is kind of taboo. Right? Plus you also seem to giddy about Stevie Rae and Rephiam being together. And, no offence guys, but they are kind of taboo too.

Me: Nice observation. You won you and Damien a truth question.

Jack: Oh right. I forgot about the truth question about us through this thing.

Me: Eh its not that bad a question. Now then, Jack, Damien… Answer me this: When did either of you find out that you were gay?

Damien: That's not to bad a question.

Jack: Not really.

Me: See? I told you. Just a simple curious question.

Damien: I guess for me it would have to be somewhere in middle school. I think I was showing signs before then, but I haven't really put much thought into it until it was pointed out to me. But not in a real friendly way.

Me: Awww… I'm sorry Damien. Must've been hard on you. Stupid homo-phobes. You know I have a couple of friends who are bi.

Damien: Thanks I guess?

Me: Hehe. Jack hows about you?

Jack: It just sorta happened. I just found that I wasn't attracted to girls, and that I really did understand several of my female friends saw in their crushes. Can't say I've regretted being gay, I mean it brought me Damien. *hugs Damien*

Me: Awwwww…. *hearts in my eyes*

Stark: Can we get moving?

Me: Huh? Oh yeah sure. Okay Shaunee and Erin, you guys need to answer a one trivia question about me. Kay, kay?

Twins: Uhh…

Me: First question: What band's concert do I DESPRATLY want to got to?

Twins: Evanescence?

Me: Well that's one, but no. Okay, how about this? What clique am I in?

Erin: That's easy.

Shaunee: Your either in the I'm-a-freak-and-loving-it clique.

Me: Trick question. I'm not in any. Either that or I'm in too many. But I guess that's what you could call me and my friends. But no. Would you guess believe I'm also kind of a pro-goth? I just like dark things and more then occasionally does my mind travels to really dark stuff, as you all now know. Plus I kinda like gothic style, plus I kind of like goth styles, just not hard-core goths.

Aphrodite: Kind of figured with the kind of dreams you have. Plus you taste in music.

Me: Shut it. Okay, knew question. What's my favorite clothing article?

Twins: Your shirts?

Me: Thank you. I'm getting a little tired of no one figuring me out. And my life's an open book. I guess no one can read my text.

Shaunee: Out of all the kinds of clothes you like…

Erin: You shirts the most?

Me: What? I like pants too. Its just that you get to have fun little pictures on you shirts that display what you like.

Twins/Aphrodite: Freak.

Me: And proud of it! Now then on to your question.

Erin: Which…

Shaunee: Would be?

Me: Were you two conceived the same way.

Twins: WHAT?

Me: Just asking.

Erin: What makes you think we would ask our parents something like that?

Shaunee: Just what kind of sick mind do you have?

Me: One that dreams up pizza sex between goth twins and aliens. Plus I wanna se if I can have some evidence.

Twins: For what?

Me: To see if you guys really _are _twins separated at birth.

Shaunee: And what makes you think that how we were …

Erin: conceived, proves that we're really twins?

Me: Well I once saw this news report saying that a black and white set of twins were actually born. And they parents consisted of a black father and a white mother… Wow does that sound racist. Anyway, when I saw that I instantly thought of you two. I thought it was kind of cute.

Erin: Well suck to be you.

Shaunee: We don't know or even care to know…

Twins and the same time: How we came to be.

Me: Well shit. Are you sure that's your finale answer?

Twins: *nods head in unison*

Me: Well I guess that's it then. *starts for the exit*

Stark: Where are you going?

Me: To pack.

Zoey: For what?

Me: Vegas baby!

Erik: Why are you going to Sin City?

Me: Camp! But don't worry I'll come back soon.. In a week.

Aphrodite: *sarcastically* Greeat.

Me: Oh shut it. Now good-bye for a while and Loren..?

Loren: What?

Me: Just remember that I can find you anywhere. So attempts to escape are futile at best. You can't escape your dare. And trust me, people have been looking forward to it forever.*I say all creepy like a villain* TOODLES! *waves like a maniac then leaves the studio with a slam*

Loren: I'm dead aren't I?

**Oh Loren… Well just see about that now won't we? And yes I mean it when I say I'm gonna be gone for a week… maybe more. I'll be in camp at Vegas and we don't have computer access there. We have my dad's lap-top but I don't use it all that much really. And that's only before and possibly after camp is over. But don't worry, I will make it up to you all when I come back with huge spectacular show next chapter. R&R and I'll see you all later.**


	11. Finale dare!

**FINALLY! I am soooo sorry for the long wait. My internet was down because the wiring was jacked up. Yes I don't have WiFi. But I'm trying to convince my mother to get it. And of course I was away at camp in Vegas(which was awesome by the by(Monks were there)). But now I'm back, and as promised I will make it up to you all. How you may ask? Just continue reading and you'll see. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm bored with this thing. I don't own House of Night. Or the song mentioned.**

Zoey: I thought 16 said that she was only going to be gong for a week.

Stevie Rae: Maybe she got caught up in other business.

Erik: What other business? She admitted to us several times that she basically has no social life.

Zoey: Maybe she has a job.

Dallas: Unlikely who the hell would hire a psychopath?

Loren: I don't care where she is or what's keeping her. As long as it keeps her away from here.

Camera Man: She'll be back *he says this while wiring up stereos*

Everyone: *speechless cause that's the most they heard him talk*

*front door slams open and a huge shrouding of dark fog billows out of the door*

Me: Is the band ready?

Camera Man: Ready.

Me: Alright. Hit it! *I appear looking like a female Grim Reaper on a huge stage that looks like a lighter, but gorier version of Alice Cooper's stage*

*music from Gorey Demise plays*

Aphrodite: Oh I do not like where this is going. *pinches the bridge on her nose*

Me: A IS FOR AMBER WHO DROWNED IN A POOL! B IS FOR BILLY WHO WAS EATEN BY GHOULS! C IS FOR CURT WITH DISEASE OF THE BRAIN! D IS FOR DANIEL DERAILED ON THE TRAIN!

Zoey: This is gruesome song.

Me: E IS FOR ERIK WHO'S BURIED ALIVE!

Aphrodite: Song's looking up already.

Erik: Hey!

Me: F IS FOR FRANK WHO WAS STABBED THROUGH THE EYE!

Aphrodite: And it lost me.

Me: G IS FOR GREG WHO DIED IN THE WOMB! H IS FOR HEATHER WHO WAS SEALED IN A TOMB!

Stevie Rae: And that song just went into really bad territory.

Me: ONE BY ONE WE BIT THE DUST! KICK THE BUCKET AND BEGIN TO RUST! GIVE UP YOUR GHOST WHEN YOU NUMBERS UP! WE ALL FALL DOWN!*I sing the last part with a evil look in my eye*

Loren: I'm dead aren't I?

Me: ASHES TO ASHES, AND BONES TO PASTE! YOU'LL WITHER AWAY IN YOUR RESTING PLACE! ETERNITY IN A WOODEN CASE! WE ALL FALL DOWN!*same evil look in my eye at the last part then I do a little dance*

Stark: Well at least we know how she gets so messed up and violent. If she listens to songs like this.

Zoey: That's true.

Me: I IS FOR ISSAC WHO LOST HIS FRONT BRAKES! J IS FOR JOHNNY WHO WAS BITTEN BY SNAKES!*holds out snake then throws it to the cast who freaks out a bit since it's a diamond back* K IS FOR KIMMY WHO WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD! L IS FOR LARRY WHO BLEED AND BLEED!

Stevie Rae: Even I'm getting a little disturbed by that line.

Me: M IS FOR MARIE WHO WAS BURNT TO A CRISP! N IS FOR NICK WHO WAS PUMMBLED BY FIST! O IS FOR OLIVE WHO LIVED LIFE TO FAST! P IS FOR PAT WHO SWALLOWED SOME GLASS! *leaning back with the microphone*

Dallas: Please tell me that this is almost over.

Me: LALA LALA LALA LA LA LA LA LALA LALA LA LA LA!… *this continues for several times and still leaning back further still*

Dallas: *face-palms*

Me: *stands up strait with the microphone again with hands behind my back for a while* ALRIGHT LADS! ALL TOGTHER NOW! *starts gripping the microphone* ONE BY ONE WE BIT THE DUST!*punches mic stand but still holds onto the mic* KICK THE BUCKET AND BEGIN TO RUST! GIVE UP YOUR GHOST WHEN YOUR NUMBERS UP! WE ALL FALL DOWN! ASHES TO ASHES, AND BONES TO PASTE! YOU'LL WITHER AWAY IN YOUR RESTING PLACE! ETERNATY IN A WOODEN CASE! WE ALL FALL DOWN! *same evil look amplified in a freaky pose*

Zoey: Is it just me? Or does she seem scarier then usual?

Aphrodite: No, she's defiantly scarier.

The Twins: Way scarier.

Me: Q IS FOR QUETIN WHO TOOK THE WRONG TRAIL! R IS FOR REYNA WHO ROTTED IN JAIL! S IS FOR STEVE WHO WAS SHOT WITH A BOW!

Zoey: I thought you said…

Stark: Please don't make any jokes about that.

Me: T IS FOR TORI WHO FROZE IN THE SNOW! U IS FOR URICH WHO'S TRAMPLED HOOVES! V IS FOR VANESSA WHO FELL OFF A ROOF! W IS WILLIAM WHO WAS HIT BY A CAR! X IS FOR XAVIER WHO SUNK IN THE TAR! Y IS FOR YESSY WHO FELL FROM A PLANE! Z IS FOR ZACK WHO! SIMPLY! WENT!… INSANE! *then I start laughing like _I _went insane*

Aphrodite: Was all that really necessary?

Me: HELLOOOOOOOO! FAN FICTION! I have returned! With good news and bad. The bad news is that this is the last segment of my little truth or dare game.

*everybody cheers*

Me: But there is good news! Today I will be giving you what you all have been wanting and been reviewing for, for I don't know how long!

Erin: *whispering* Who is she talking to Twin?

Shaunee: *whispers back* Don't know Twin.

Me: *clears throat but is interrupted*

Stark: What the hell was that?

Me: Me clearing my throat?

Stark: The Song!

Me: Okay! Jeez. You don't have to shout. It's called, what else? Gorey Demise by one of the best bands of all time!

Everybody: ?

Me: Creature Feature!

Aphrodite: Who?

Me: I'm not surprised you don't know. They're this Halloween band. But they only released one album that I _really _want. Anyway, people are expecting something here so can I move on?

Loren: One more question!

Me: Of course you would have one. What is it?

Loren: Where did you find them?

Me: Where else? YouTube. Now anymore questions?

Everybody but Loren: *shakes their heads*

Loren: *raises his hand*

Me: *raises eyebrow with my arms across my chest in my serious look*

Loren: *lowers his hand*

Me: That's what I thought. Now then. *pulls out the mic again and clears throat* LOREN BLAKE! Deceased Poet Lit. of the Tulsa House of Night! This! Is! Your! DARE!

*a fake applause sounds*

Loren: What the hell?

Me: Like I said before. You wouldn't believe how many people been waiting for your dare. So I figured I'd give the people what they want., and added in an applause thingy.

Damien: That seems wasteful.

Me: Yeah well, Maria deals with stuff like that. And she can just make them disappear so, technically, it's not.

Damien: …

Me: Anyway… Back to the good stuff. *I walk up to Loren with a suspicious smile*

Loren: So… What is my dare exactly?

Me: Nothing much really. It's pretty simple.

Loren: Like the other's were? *points to still traumatized Neferet and Kalona and a still bruised up Erik and Dallas*

Me: Nope. With Neferet, she probably had to use some power so it could have been easy and maybe it could've taken some serious concentration. Kalona… I sent him to a forest for three days without provisions. Sure it was filled with raping squirrels, but even if I didn't send him to the squirrels it'd still be somewhat of a challenge. Dallas actually did put effort into his dare. He beat up a piñata!

Dallas: Which almost caused me death!

Me: Your still alive aren't you? Anyway and Erik's dare should've have been hard. But no he was a complete ass and said it way to easily.

Erik: I took it back!

Me: Whatever. And with Dragon…

Loren: I never mentioned…

Me: I chewed him out and killed a death row convict. And he knew that he was in deep shit when I gave him his dare. This time I swear I'm not gonna do anything to you.

Loren: You didn't do anything to Kalona and Dallas either.

Me: They were planned. Made arrangements. Those don't count.

Loren: So what is my dare?

Me: *pulls out a picture of Johnny C.(look him up)* You see this guy?

Loren: *confused* Yeah? How could I not? He's really…. Wacky looking.

Everybody: Wacky?

Loren: What? It was the first thought that popped into my mind..

Me: I'm glad you feel that way Loren. 'Cause your dare is to call him that. Track him down and call him wacky.

Loren: What?

Me: You heard me. Take the picture if you want. And when you exit through the exit door, your gonna see a hallway with a bunch of doors. Take the one that's three doors to the left. Can't miss it. It's a big black door.

Loren: Your letting me go?

Me: Well you can't find him here. And if I use Maria, then it would ruin it and would be pretty stupid. And besides like everybody else the chip I installed in you has a tracking devise so I know if you'll try to escape.

Everybody: What?

Me: Oops. Did I forget to mention that you all have chips that I implemented in all of you as soon as I brought you all here that releases 10 million volts of electricity when the people I like lie on their truth's or when the people I hate really, really, really, REALLY bug me that also doubles as a tracking devise?

Everybody: YES!

Me: Oopsy. That's a fail on my part. Anyway you should be on you way Loren. Oh and if it's not too much of a bother, do you think you could hook up this camera in a nearby area before you call him wacky? Please?

Loren: Why? *takes the tiny camera*

Me: Because like I said this one I made no arrangements for. And I need to make sure you do your dare.

Loren: Okay. Sounds fair enough. *heads for the exit door*

Me: Remember! It's on the third door to the left! THE LEFT!

*door shuts*

Me: *I pull out a little monitor with a blinking dot on it* Okie dokie then. He took the right one. JAKE!

Jake: Yes Miss 16?

Me: How's about a little snack?

Jake: Pop corn Miss 16?

Me: You always know what I like!

*Jake leave for popcorn*

Me: *notices the stares* What?

Aphrodite: What's the catch here?

Me: If you want to know then stay tuned.

Aphrodite: Maybe I didn't say it clear enough. Where did you send him to?

Me: Oh like any of you care.

Zoey: True. But What with your usual patterns of dares…

Me: Okay. Okay. So I _may _know the guy I sent Loren to. But I meant it when I said I made no arragments. I only know him like I know all of you… Especially him! *I say the last part like a very evil, ticked off demon while pointing at Dragon*

Dragon: What was that?

Me: *still speaking in demon voice* You know what you did… YOU BASTARD! Anyhow I know him through a book. But I don't know him personally.

Aphrodite: Stalker.

Me: Nope. Just a morbid fan girl.

Jake: Your pop-corn Miss 16. Air popped with melted butter drizzling over several pieces with paprika, cyan, black pepper, your hot sauce, and, of course, parmesan cheese. *he says as he hands me the huge bucket of pop-corn*

Me: EEEE! Thankies Jake! You are the best! Did you…

Jake: Pulls out a bottle of soda.

Me: YOU DID! You think up of everything don't you? *pats his head* Thank you Jake. You may go now.

Jake: Yes Miss 16.

Zoey: Cyan and hot sauce on pop-corn?

Aphrodite: Barf!

Me: Humph. Don't knock it till you try it. Plus it's just spicy. And it reminds me a much better time in my life with my Nana. Before she turned into a health and religious freak. And ironically enough it was during when I was still going through treatment.

Dallas: Of therapy?

Me: Man do I wish! No, hospitalized treatment. I went through chemo.

*everybody shuts up*

Everybody: You have Caner?

Me: No! I have an immune disorder. It attacked my kidneys. I couldn't eat a lot of salt other wise I'd bloat up like a balloon. So my Nana made up her own recipe for air popped pop-corn for me. But that's all in the past now. It happened years ago. I like to only remember the nice things.

Everybody: …

*beeping sound*

Me: *pulls out tracker and the T.V.* Holy jlip!

Damien: Jlip?

Me: What? Its my word. Anyway.. I didn't think he would find him so fast. *focuses attention to the t.v. where Loren is standing right behind Johnny C.*

Zoey: He wasn't kidding. That guy does look pretty wa… *I smother out her word*

Me: Shhh… We don't know if he can hear you.

Zoey: *gives a confused WTF face*

Stark: What are you talking about?

Me: Just shut up! I wanna watch this. Sits in chair in front of the T.V. and starts munching on pop-corn*

*on T.V.*

Johnny C.: Excuse me. But you've been behind me for a while. And it's really annoying. Would you mind to stop being behind me.

Loren: Uh.. Sorry. I was just…

Johnny C.: Just what? *curious look in one of his eyes*

Loren: Nothing important. *says nervously*

Me: JUST GET TO IT!

Stark: I thought you wanted to watch it.

Me: Shush! *evil look in my eye that spells death then goes back to the T.V.

Johnny C.: ….Is there something you want to say? *clearly annoyed*

Loren: Nothing but how wacky looking you are. *he says soo naively*

Johnny C.: *you see something snap in his eyes as he goes nuts* What did you say? *he says in a dark voice*

Loren: Uh… I called you wacky? **(A/N: oh what an idiot)**

Johnny C.: WACKY? What the hell kind of ass word is that? God Damnit! I fucking hate that word! And for it to be used to describe my appearance… FUCK!

Loren: Uh….

Aphrodite: This nut-ball doesn't take insults lightly does he?

Me: No. Now SHUSH! I wanna watch this! *goes back to the T.V.*

Loren: Look… I didn't mean to insult you… I just… *tries to back away* Well… Look at you. **(A/N: moron)**

Johnny C.: I'll show you fucking wacky.. I SHOW YOU WACKY! *he yells as you can see the murder in his eyes from space*

Loren: Shit…

*hours of horrible, gruesome, painful, bloody, gore with Loren's pain filled screams*

Johnny C.: *puts his knifes away* Now then… what was I doing before? *sticks his tongue out trying to think* Aw fuck it. I'll just get a cherry Brain-Freezy.

*T.V. turns off as soon as Johnny walks away whistling Beethoven*

Everybody: *jaw dropped and traumatized for life* What the…

Aphrodite: What the hell did we just see?

Zoey: I don't think I'll ever un-see that!

Jack: Damien! I'm so scarred!

Damien: Me too! That was just terrible!

Erik/Stark: Even I don't think he deserved _that_!

Neferet/Kalona/Rephiam: Even I think that's bad.

Everyone(else) I like: That's bad!

Dragon: What the fu…

Me: …*still staring at the screen*

Aphrodite: Well are you happy, 16? Are did you finally see something so gorey that it finally shut you up?

Me: …

Zoey: I'd take that as a…

Me: HOLY MOTHER FUCKER! THAT HAD TO BE THE MOST EPIC THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! HOLY SHIT! I WAS A WHITNESS TO JOHNNY C.'S, JOHNNY'S KILLING! IN FULL DETAIL! AND I GOT IT ALL ON VEDIO! MY LIFE IS SWEET!

Zoey: …

Stark: YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ALL THAT?

Me: Duh! Oh my god! I gotta call Sophie! *pulls out cell phone and punches in number*

Stark: You really are a sadist! You just sent a man to his demise. I mean what kind of heartless person are you?

Me: He was a pedophile! And he took your girlfriends virginity! What? Sorry yelling at Stark…. No not the book….

Stark: ….

Me: Yeah-huh…. Well guess who's dare I just did?… Yup…. I sent him to Nny. *a scream of delight can be heard through the phone* Believe it Sophie! I even have it all on video!… I know I am.

Aphrodite: EXCUSE ME!

Me: Huh? Oh sorry Sophie. I gotta go I have some explaining to do. But we can totally watch it later. It is epic-ness like you wouldn't believe!… I bet you would. Bye! *I hang up* Yes?

Zoey: What the hell was all of that?

Me: Well you see I have this friend who really loves Nny just as much as I do, but I gotta warn you, she's ten times more screwed up then I am. In fact…

Aphrodite: Not your jacked up friendships! What we just saw!

Me: Oh you just saw Nny kill Loren. Really brutally. My favorite part was when he brought the salad tongs out. I've always wondered what he meant by, 'He's done terrible things with salad tongs.' Now I know.

Stark: You sick, sadist bitch!

Me: Why are you all yelling at me? As far as I can tell.. None of you liked him. Sure I had him on my slight pity list, but remember, that doesn't count here. Besides I said I wanted him to die a far more gruesome death. And I kept my word. I didn't kill him.

Erik: No. You just sent him to his death.

Me: He was gonna die anyway. Besides his death was the price I had to pay to bring him and Jack back. Also, it was either him or Jack to meet a gruesome death. Guess which one I thought would be WAY better.

Dallas: But still… That was just.. Wait. What deal?

Me: Do you guess honestly think that your just have the black and white bull? Puh-lease. I have my resources. And the deal was that I could bring both back, just as long as one dies sooner then the other in the way I wanted them to die. As you can well imagine, I never wanted Jack to die so I had no other for him to die. So it was Loren.

Aphrodite: And that psychopath?

Me: Nny? Oh I can tell you all kinds of stuff 'bout him. See his real name is Johnny C. But he likes to be called Nny.

Damien: W-w-why?

Me: Well what do you get when you take away the first three letters in the name Johnny?

Stark: Nny?

Me: Yup. But anyway.. As you can probably guess… he's a homicidal maniac. He's from the comic/graphic novel, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Which is pretty self-explanatory what it's about.

Aphrodite: But..

Me: Look. I know you all never heard of JtHM until now. But really.. Did you expect anything less of me? I mean I've been building his dare up for I don't know how long.

Dragon: But that all was too much! Have you no mercy?

Me: *eye twitches* What did you say?

Dragon: What?

Me: I could've sworn you said something to me about having no mercy.

Dragon: I did.

Me: *eye twitches fallowed by a very violent, very brief body spasm*

Dragon: Uh..

Dallas: Considering that, that was almost how that Nny guy started out before killing Loren.. Your screwed.

Me: Are you.. You out of all people, talking to me about having mercy? I say with a manic look in my eyes*

Dragon: Well.. You… *walking away from me as I walk up to him*

Me: AW HELL NO! You do NOT talk to me about mercy! You have no right!

Dragon: What are you talking about?

Me: You know very damn well what I'm talking about! I could take Dallas talking me down about mercy. Hell, I'd even take it from Neferet or Kalona! But you? FUCK NO! Yeah, sure I led Loren to his death, but at least I kept my word! At least I didn't start out as a troubled seed! At least I have some sense of control! You are the absolute worst, Dragon Lankford! Or should I call you by your real name, Bryon?

Everyone: What?

Dragon: How the hell do you know that name?

Me: The same way I know that only reason why Anastasia ever loved you was because she thought she could change you. God Damnit was she wrong on that count! She thought that if she was in your life, even if she would die, if she taught _you_ something about mercy you would take it to heart so you wouldn't end up like that hate filled, hater magnet, bastard you are now! You jack-ass!

Shaunee: Anyone else have a clue …

Erin: …What she's talking about?

*everybody shakes their heads*

Me: And what do you do? You throw it all away because you are an a-hole! *I start changing turning very demonic with reptile eyes and tentacles coming out of my back and my skin going paler*

Dragon: What the..?

Me: That's it! *pulls out a chainsaw out of nowhere* Mummy;s Little Helper gonna taste vampyre blood tonight!

Dragon: *screams in terror as soon as he sees the familiar chain-saw*

*Camera Man and Snowflake hold me down while Jake tries to grab my chain-saw without getting cut, then a dart is shot at my neck I turn normal while passing out*

Erik: The fuck was that?

Maria: She was just over angered. That happens a lot. Be glad we stopped her before she really goes blind with rage. It's never good when that happens.

Zoey: And you are?

Maria: Maria. Practically care taker here. And she will be passed out for quite some time. But my guess is even if she wakes up works off her anger it would still be bad and she would be saying the same thing. So you might as well go on to your normal lives. She'll be fine. Take her the anger room boys.

*Camera Man and Snowflake nod and escort my life-less body to the anger room while I mumble something about hamster tubes in a person*

Stevie Rae: Ya sure?

Maria: Positive. For those of you who are on her hate list I'd advice the forth, white, door to the right with the spattered black. And for those on her like list, the first, purple, door to the left that looks like it came from the 1920's.

Everybody: Uhh…

Maria: I'd use this opportunity to take the chance to leave. She tends to wake up even more angry when she is forced to sleep while in a rage rant, and even worse so when she has a bizzaro dream, which considering her mumbling, is a dozy.

*everybody flees to the door*

Maria: Works every time.

*hours later*

Me: Ugh.. What hit me? Damn another weird dream. What happened? Oh yeah, Dragon pushed my buttons. Hey, where is everybody.

Maria: I sent them home telling them you would wake up with a huge temper.

Me: So in other words… you lied?

Maria: Had to get rid of them.

Me: Your awesome Maria. Now where the hell is some soda? I need some caffeine and you know how much I hate coffee. Need to wake up.

Maria: I'll go fetch Jake for you.

Me: Thanks.

*Maria leaves*

Me: I wonder if all my readers and reviewers were pleased with this chapter? Oh well.

**Well? Were you? I know, I know… sucky ending. But I have no other way to ending it. Oh and the reason why I snapped at Dragon like that and knew all that much was because I got ****Dragon's Oath**** while in Vegas. I read it in one night. That thing was full of surprises and new facts that made my jaw drop. It was a pretty good book, worth your time and money to get, but it just makes you hate Dragon ten times more. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed this story and this final chapter. I will see you all in my other stories. 16 is over and out for good! BYE!**


End file.
